Afraid to Feel
by destinyblue1983
Summary: What happens when Brooke a bitter man hating feminist meets Lucas a cruel womanizing basketball player on the campus of Hartford University.
1. Chapter 1: Love is Overrated

Chapter 1

Love is Overrated

Brooke Davis threw her last pair of strappy stilettos into her fifth and final suitcase. She grunted as she sat on it trying to flatten it out so she could zip it up, but like the zipper on a pair of old jeans after a hefty Christmas dinner it would not budge. After several futile attempts, she stood on top of the suitcase and started jumping on it like an enraged lunatic. To her delight the tortured items in her suitcase finally complied and she was able to zip it up. Out of breath, she lay down on her bed and pressed the power button on the remote for her portable stereo. She loved music, it was therapeutic. It helped her to relax when she was stressed and escape when the ugly side of life got the best of her.

"Gooooooooooooooood morning! Thank you for calling Hot 93. What's your name and what can I play for you?" yelled the overly bubbly voice of the announcer.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I got through. My name is Muffin Matthews and I want you to play "I'm your lady" by Celine Dion. This song is dedicated to my boyfriend Chris who I know is listening right now. Hi baby! I just want to let him that I love him with all my heart and I will never ever let him ago as long as I live. Chris I know you're listening and I will always be you're lady."

"What a pack of corny shit!" Brooke yelled grumpily.

Before Celine could utter the first word of her song she threw one side of an old pair of tennis shoes at the stereo knocking it over. She hated love songs, she hated girls like Muffin who were in love, she hated public displays of love, it was safe to say that she hated love. In the mind of Brooke Davis love was overrated. To her the whole courtship, dating, love, sex, marriage scenario was so cyclical and routine. It was a cycle that always led to an impending doom – hurt. Brooke was a self acclaimed realist and feminist. No one could ever change her mind about men. They were all the same. As far as she was concerned all men were liars and cheaters and no matter what someone always ended up getting hurt in a relationship. So she promised herself a long time ago that she would only invest her time and energy into things that could never hurt her back. "Why go out looking for pain and hurt when life would do that naturally for you." That was her motto for life.

Brooke had it all. She was quite the catch. She had the two B's, beauty and brains. She had beautiful brown hair, the most seductive brownish-greenish eyes, a dimpled smile and the body of a Greek goddess. She was one of those women who could walk into a room dressed in the skimpiest bikini or a large garbage bag, either way she smelled of sex. She was just naturally sexy without even trying. She was gorgeous and she knew it and she loved to flaunt it men's' pathetic little faces. She loved to have men practically bore a whole in her clothing with their eyes. She knew what was on their minds. Even more she loved to give the look, the stare all you want but you can never have me look. It made her feel so powerful. She was in control. She hated to feel like she was at the mercy of a man. Control. If there was one thing she could wish for in life was control. Control over the way she felt, control over the mistakes of her parents, control over her grades and control over men. As much as she yearned for control she knew had no control over the mistakes her parents made that caused her pain or the grades she received despite her best efforts. One thing she knew she could control was love. She was not going to allow herself to fall in love, not now, not ever. To Brooke the people who she loved the most are the ones who had the power to hurt her. Her parents had already failed her.

She refused to allow anyone else in. So for her first two years of university she immersed herself in nothing but her studies. She had no friends, no life, no nothing. Brooke couldn't even remember ever having a meaningful conversation with her last roommate Dana and her roommate from freshman year, who knew what her name was. But all that was about to change. Three months ago she had said goodbye to Silvercrest University. She never wanted to attend Silvercrest but her high school grades were deplorable. For the first time in her life she started working for what she wanted. She studied feverishly to attend a university that had a better liberal arts and art programme. In a few hours she would be off to Hartford University to major in literature and photography. She was excited. Brooke Davis was actually excited. When was the last time she felt that. Not only was she about to embark upon new unfamiliar territory, but her two best friends would be at Hartford as well. She loved her girls. They could talk about everything and nothing at all.

Brooke smiled as she put the last suitcase into the trunk of her car. All she had to was shower get dressed and hit the road. Who knew where her parents were. What's new, she thought. They were always missing in action. Whatever, no matter what, her parents were not going to ruin the next two years of her life. She had planned it out carefully. She was going to go to Hartford study hard and party hard with her friends, the end. There would be no crying, no emotional turmoil, no drama from her parents and definitely no falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2: The Three Musketeers

Chapter 2 

The Three Musketeers

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHUUUUT UP!" screamed a voice from outside the apartment door.

All three girls just looked at each other with blank expressions for a few seconds. Then they all laughed wholeheartedly in unison. It was 4 am and no one had slept a wink. The apartment was surrounded with empty boxes. No one could take more than two steps without having to hop skip or jump over clothes, hangers, books, shoes or empty alcohol bottles. The girls had quite a reunion. Although she spoke with her friends frequently on the phone, it was not the same. There was nothing in this world like a night at home with your girlfriends talking shit, sharing gossip and best of all bashing men. Worn out from their recent outbursts of laughter, all three girls lay on the living room floor, some in pyjamas and some in underwear.

Rachel Westerly was a freshman at Hartford University. She was little miss perfect. In the eyes of her parents she could do no wrong. She had never gotten a grade less than an A in her life. Looking at her no one would even think she even had a brain. At parties she was the girl everyone looked at and scoffed. She was the girl dancing on the tabletops in a short skirt with a thong underneath. She was the kind of girl who made a mental list of all the guys she wanted to fuck, while she was at a party. She was daring, she was down for anything. Even though she was eighteen, she was a seductress. She knew how to drive men wild and get them into bed. She also knew how to make them wake up alone in bed after a night of wild animal sex. Rachel didn't care how other girls looked at her with scorn and disgust. As far as she was concerned she could afford to be a slut. She was smart, beautiful, loyal and caring. She had so many things going for her. So why not sleep around? Nobody's perfect.

Bianca Sinclair was the trophy wife in training. She knew how to be a pretty face on a man's arm. She had graduated from Maxwell Community College. While Bianca always did well enough to pass in school she never worked hard. She was content with her mediocre academic performance because subconsciously or consciously she knew that she would marry rich. Bianca was destined to be the trophy wife stay at home mom with one child and a rich handsome husband with one hell of a monthly plastic surgery bill.

Brooke was now in the kitchen pouring cold milk over her large bowl of Cheerios. Bianca was fumbling with the radio and Rachel was engrossed in her Cosmo Girl magazine.

"Guys listen to this…signs that your boyfriend wants to marry you. Number one he tells you things like you'll make a great mom someday. Number two.."

Before Rachel could continue Brooke interrupted.

"Why are you reading this crap. No one in this room has a boyfriend and no one in this room is getting married"

"Speak for yourself. I can't wait for married life!"

"No you can't wait to be little miss trophy wife. You'll go to the spa everyday and make sure you look gorgeous for your husband. You'll dress up in your sexiest lingerie and wait for him like a pathetic little desperate housewife and at two in the morning when he's finished fucking his secretary he'll come fuck you, slap you around and through cash at you afterwards so you won't complain about it."

"Dammit Brooke why do you always have to be such a bitter bitch"

"I'm not being bitter I'm stating facts here. Bianca wants to marry rich so she won't have to work and so she can be gorgeous forever. It's stupid. I mean sure you won't have to work but at what cost. You two are always beating me down because I hate love but Bianca by going to country clubs trying to reel in a rich man with your sexiest classy dress is running from love. He wants a sexy trophy wife and you want his money. He knows it, you know it. So then what's the point. If someday I'm stupid enough to get married, I'm going to become a private investigator or hire one to follow husband morning, noon and night. I am never trusting ANY man."

"Brooke the way you're acting you would swear you ever went through the pain of a real heartbreak. Remember I am the one who got all dressed up for my senior prom waiting for my boyfriend who claimed he loved me to show up and he never did because he was out clubbing and lost track of time. I am the one who had sex with him and then he went telling all his friends about it and that I needed some spring feminine cleanser. He was just a jackass. So I don't get why you're so bitter. You never even experienced anything. Hell..you're still a fuckin virgin. Trust me you don't know heartache until you sleep with someone and then they hurt you. It hurts worse to have that physical and emotional connection with someone and then they hurt you"

Anyone listening in on the conversation would be sure that the girls were arguing. However, this was the norm for them. Shouting at each other and telling each other what they needed to hear was a daily routine. Rachel just laughed at the two of them. They both loved to battle it out in the self pity contest. Finally she interjected.

"Well if you two idiots would be a little more like me there would be nothing to complain about."

"No thanks. We're good. You can play who wants to die from AIDS all by yourself"

"Whatever I use protection. I don't see what the big deal is. I'm young I'm horny and I can have sex like a guy. It's easy show a little skin, go back to his apartment fuck him, wait till he falls asleep because you know he will, then leave him there, come home. finish up an English assignment and go to sleep. The next time you see him pretend you never saw him before in your life"

"Girl you are craaaaaaaazy"

"I'm crazy! Well if I'm playing Who wants to die from AIDS, then your playing …Who wants to have cobwebs all over they're pussy. I mean seriously you're 21 that poor thing is probably bawling for some piggy by now"

All three girls started laughing hysterically. Rachel always said the most raw dirty things.

"Look its not like I'm saving myself for marriage I just haven't found a young man who is worthy of taking my virginity. That's all"

"You mean you won't let yourself find him. What's all this worthy nonsense. Any guy will do. You want to know why…because you first time is going to suck anyway."

As tough as Brooke always tried to act she had certain vulnerabilities. Vulnerabilities she would never tell any man about because it would give him the power to truly hurt her. Would superman tell Lex Luthor about kryptonite. Nope he wouldn't, so why should she reveal to anyone the idea of having sex scared the hell out of her. I mean the idea of merging the most private and sacred part of her body with someone elses. She didn't understand how anyone could have sex and then look that person in the eye afterwards. Brooke always thought that if she ever had sex, she would head for the hills right after. She was so scared. What if the guy didn't hold her in his arms after or what if he never spoke to her after. Even worse than her fears for the aftermath of sex were her fears for during. Bianca had told her once that it felt like someone shoving a big block of wood into her vagina. What if the guy didn't move slowly? What if he wasn't patient? What if she didn't satisfy him? Where should her hands go? One thing she did know was that she didn't want to die a virgin and whoever she decided to have sex with would have to be someone she really really trusted.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore I'm going to bed"

As Brooke walked down the hallway to her bedroom, Bianca and Rachel chuckled quietly. They knew why Brooke had cut the conversation short. She had confessed her fears to them years ago when they were teenagers. Bianca went into the kitchen and emptied the remnants from Brooke's bowl of Cheerios into the sink. Bianca was the neat freak and Brooke was anything but. She once left a piece of toast under her bed for a week. Bianca didn't mind cleaning up after Brooke or doing stupid quizzes with Rachel. Brooke and Rachel were like the sisters she never had. The friendship they shared was the one constant in their tumultuous lives.

Bianca had gone to bed and only Rachel remained on the living room couch finishing up her magazine. It was almost six am and sleep had finally won the sleep versus read one more page battle. As she groggily walked towards the living room she knocked one of Brooke's boxes over and out came a framed picture of the three of them at Brooke sixteenth birthday party. She smiled to herself. They had such a strong friendship. It often astonished her to think of how far they had come as friends. They weren't even the same age. So what really brought them together and what is the glue that kept them together after all these years. Who knew. Rachel shook her head as she remembered when she first moved next door to Brooke and Bianca. They hated her for no reason at all. They teased her, made her feel insecure. She was insecure, she was 12 years old and she just moved into a new neighbourhood. She was at that awkward adolescent age and Bianca and Brooke didn't make it easier. They had taunted her, taunted her to the point that one night she had to grab a knife from the kitchen and chase them with it just to get them to leave her alone. Now 6 years later they can laugh about that episode. Its so weird Rachel thought, from three strangers to three enemies to three kindred spirits.


	3. Chapter 3: I want More

Chapter 3

I want More

Nathan's eyes opened suddenly as he heard the front door close. He had been sleeping lightly. He cursed under his breath. He was pissed. After a long day at work he had gone to the gym to practice basketball with some of the guys. As if he didn't have enough on his plate he spent the whole night trying to finish his extra credit Economics assignment on John Maynard Keynes. He failed two out of his four courses in the previous semester, so he had no choice but to enroll in summer school if he wanted to graduate on time or more importantly meet the academic requirements to be eligible to continue playing college basketball. This summer was stressful for him. His marriage was like a parasite. It was eating away at him, sucking out all the energy he had for his other responsibilities. He was frequently late for work, his game was off and he was no longer a warm and pleasant person to be around. While he never mentioned it to her, he blamed Haley. She knew exactly how to get under his skin and piss him the hell off. What the hell was her problem?

It was 6 o' clock in the morning and she was now arriving home. She didn't call, she didn't leave a note, nothing. He couldn't even concentrate on his assignment, which was due in a few hours. She knew how important it was for him to do well on it. He had failed Intermediate Microeconomics 1 again over the summer and he had begged Professor Mc Lean to give him an extra credit assignment to make up for it. Ordinarily Professor Mc Lean would never allow an insolent student who failed to get extra credit. But Nathan was different. He was one half of the star basketball duo at Hartford and no one not even an aloof, condescending, arduous, divorced middle aged Economics professor wanted to see the division one basketball team fall from grace.

Lately he and Haley had grown apart. He still loved her though. She was his heart. He would do anything for her. He couldn't believe how selfish she was being lately. She knew he would worry about her. If the clock struck 9 pm and she was not at home and he didn't hear from her, he would start to get nervous. He was very protective of her. He hated to go to clubs and bars with the guys if he knew Haley would be there. He could not concentrate. He could not have fun knowing that she was on the other side of the club with Peyton, unsupervised and unprotected. He could not stand they way men looked at her, like if they were undressing her with their eyes. He hated it even more if any man touched her, even if it was just a friendly hug. Quite frankly, there were only two men who he felt comfortable with touching Haley, her father and his brother Lucas, otherwise known as Haley's best friend.

Ten minutes later when Haley didn't come into their bedroom. He went into the living room. He sighed. She was sleeping on the couch again.

"Hales"

"Hales"

She was ignoring him.

"Haley I know you're not sleeping"

"What do you want Nathan? I may not be sleeping but I'm trying to."

"Look, can we talk"

"About what?"

"Us…I mean what is going on with us Hales. You're always so hostile with me. You stay out all night, you don't call me. Last week for 24 hours I had no idea where you were!"

"I'm an adult Nathan. I'm my own woman I don't have to account myself to you!"

"Like hell you do! You are my wife!"

"Excuse me! I'm your wife Nathan, but you don't own me!"

At this point she was screaming at the top of her lungs. He just stopped and stared at her. This wasn't like her. Haley never screamed at him. She was the most even tempered person he had ever met. He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. Something was going on. He took a deep breath and gave her some time to calm down.

"Hales c'mere" he said as he placed his hand on the spot next to him on the couch.

She sat down next to him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to tell him. She knew what she had to say would hurt him.

"What's going on?"

"I think we need some time apart"

She said it so softly that Nathan barely heard her

"What!"

She could hear the pain in his voice. She couldn't even look at him. She felt like a horrible wife and a horrible person. How could she say such awful things to the man she loved, to the man who always took care of her. Truthfully, she couldn't take it anymore. It was eating at her, day in day out. It was bothering her so much that she started to eat at Nathan as much as her secret desire was eating at her. She had been married to Nathan for three and a half years. To Nathan their relationship had been tried, tested and approved. From angry parents trying to destroy their relationship to drowning in a raging sea of financial debt. Now after all they had been through, Haley wanted to call it quits. He tried his best to fight back the tears. He was so hurt. It didn't matter why Haley wanted the time apart. All he knew was that the love of his life did not want to be with him anymore.

"Look Nathan, it's not that I don't love you because I do. It's not that I want a divorce or anything….Its just……Its just we got married at such a young age and I don't regret it, but I need some time for me. I don't regret marrying you but lets face it there are some disadvantages to getting married at such a young age. I was 17. I was still finding myself. I was still trying to figure out what I wanted out of life, who I wanted to be. I'm 21 now and I'm still learning new things about myself everyday and that scares me because there may come a time when we won't recognize each other, someday you may look at me and you won't see that Haley James you married that day on the beach. Yes you're my husband and I love you and we have this amazing relationship….but…"

Haley did not want to finish her sentence.

"But what?" Nathan said quietly trying not to lose his temper. He was so angry and so sad. He wanted to scream and bawl like a newborn baby at the same time.

"But its not enough. I want more. I want to be more than Haley James Scott – the wife. I want to be Haley the singer, Haley the songwriter, Haley the actress, Haley the college student who doesn't have check in with another person before making a decision. I feel like I'm growing up way to fast. I feel like an old woman. On Thursday night when everyone is at the Calder Hall party, I'm at home trying to balance the cheque book. I know I chose this life but that doesn't make it any easier to live. I just want to be like every other college student. I don't want the weight of insurance and rent and tuition money and savings. I feel like I can't concentrate on me Haley the individual and what I want outside of this relationship. Did you know that Chris invited me to the studio to work on a song together. He thinks I have talent. But ohhhh no I couldn't go because I had to work. Its just too much for me Nathan. I have no time for just me and I feel like I'm losing myself. I'm telling you this because I don't want to be married to you ten years from now and feel unhappy and regret the chances I never took.I"

Before Haley could finish Nathan interrupted.

"You know what Haley I get the point alright. I'm weighing you down and I've failed you as a husband because I can't provide for you. Well I don't want to keep you back from being more than Mrs. Nathan Scott, because apparently being married to me isn't enough for you!"

With that Nathan walked out of their off campus apartment slamming the door with all his might.


	4. Chapter 4: Confused and Controlled

Chapter 4

Confused and Controlled

Lucas opened his eyes and looked around his room. He knew had to do some serious cleaning today. His laundry was piling up, empty bottles of Gatorade were dispersed all around the room, there was no sheet on his mattress and his desk was covered with books, notes and various stationary items from last semester. As he turned to roll off his bed he felt an unfamiliar figure lying next to him. Then he remembered last night. He had gone to Eclipse the bar near his dorm room with Tim and Jake to enjoy a guys night out. Just as he was about to devour his second drink he felt a hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately the owner of that hand was now lying next to him on his bed. Girls were so pathetic and transparent. It amazed him how willing girls were to spread their legs for him due to the mere fact that he could throw an orange ball through a hoop. Even though he hated easy superficial girls, he had no problem sleeping with them. With physically draining basketball practices everyday, academic obligations and a father with exceedingly high expectations he was in no position to pass up free pussy. All girls were the same to him. They were all impressed by the most superficial things. It was almost too easy, all he had to say to a girl was three things to get her to spread her legs.

Number 1 – "I'm Lucas Scott and I scored the winning shot in the last game"

Number 2 – "I'm Lucas Scott and I drive a Hummer"

Number 3 – "I'm Lucas Scott and I have a platinum credit card"

Sometimes only one of those statements would suffice. He knew he had to get rid of the pathetic, cheap creature that was sleeping next to him. When was the last time he met a woman that had respect for herself. His room was a fuckin pigsty and still she slept with him. For once he wished he could meet a woman with some standards. A real woman that would demand that he clean his room before she ever visited his suite again. A woman who wouldn't stay with him because he was a rich popular basketball player, even though she knew he was a cheating bastard.

Enough was enough, he had his first class in an hour and this bitch was keeping him back. He got out the mop bucket from the hallway closet and filled it up with water. He knew what he was about to do was evil, but just because he wanted to eat the burger, it didn't mean he had to deal with the cow. He walked back into his bedroom and emptied the bucket of water on top of whats her name. She sprung up from the bed instantly.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Get out bitch! Your keeping me back I have a class soon"

"How dare you. I wasn't bitch last night"

"No last night you were a fuckin whore."

Whats her name was livid. Her whole face was red. She didn't even respond to his insult. She frantically scoured through his room for her clothes. When she was fully dressed, she picked up her four inch heels from the floor. She walked up to Lucas and looked at him with angry eyes. She lifted her right arm with all her mite and lunged her heel into his face. With that she stormed out of the suite. Lucas stood there in shock. This was the second time in four days that a girl had attacked him. Now he was going to have to walk around on his first day as a junior with a huge bruise on his face. He was pissed now. The nerve of that little bitch.

With all the commotion Nathan came out of his adjacent room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing!" Lucas shouted back.

He pushed pass Nathan and headed for the kitchen. He didn't mean to be hostile with Nathan, especially not at this point in his life. Nathan had moved into his suite a few days ago. He and Haley were taking some time apart. They had decided to give up their apartment. Haley was going to live in a dorm room with Lucas' girlfriend Peyton, so Nathan decided to move in with Lucas. His last suite mate had graduated and left a few months ago. He was actually assigned another suite mate Larry something, a rookie on the team, but whatever a star basketball player wants, a star basketball player gets. Since Nathan moved in he barely left his room. He had never seen Nathan or anyone for that matter so depressed.

Nathan walked into the kitchen as Lucas was gulping down the last of their milk straight from the carton.

"Sorry Nate. You didn't deserve that"

"Like hell I didn't. What the hell just happened?"

"Some girl just slapped me with her shoe"

Nathan started laughing. It was the first time he had laughed in days.

"Thanks man. I needed that laugh"

Nathan was too depressed to come out with the guys the previous night. He just sat in the living room in his boxers staring at the TV. It worried Lucas because the TV wasn't even on. Nathan loved and admired his older brother. The one thing he hated about him was the way he treated women. He cheated on his girlfriend constantly and treated the women he slept with like rotting garbage.

He and Lucas had gotten off to a shaky start. Lucas had always been a perfect gentleman and a deeply compassionate person. His mother had taught him to be that way. At age eleven Dan was granted joint custody of him and things just went downhill from there. Lucas had always been an excellent student and street basketball player, but Dan had told him that any son of his would be playing in the gym with real players. When Lucas was with his mom, he was just Lucas, a down to earth sweet guy. With Dan he always felt like he wasn't good enough. Dan bullied his boys to be the best at basketball. For years they hated each other while trying to be better at basketball to gain Dan's approval. All any little boy wants is to make his father proud. At age fourteen they both finally realized that they would be better off being there for each other rather than competing with each other.

Dan always knew how to make them feel inferior. Haley was was Nathan's support system, she always reassured him when he doubted himself. Lucas on the other had never had a meaningful relationship in his life. He treated women horribly. He used them and insulted them, just to make himself feel better about how inadequate Dan made him feel. He would never admit it to anyone but all he really wanted was his fathers love. If his mother could see the way he treated women she would slap him. He felt ashamed. He knew he wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be but he couldn't help it. He needed sex. It made him feel good to be inside of a woman and it made him feel good to have someone to belittle for a change.

Both boys now sat in their boxers on the barstools in the kitchen eating boiled eggs. Athletes had to make so many sacrifices. They had to eat right, exercise at godforsaken hours and practice everyday. There was a knock on the door. Lucas opened the door to be greeted by the last person he wanted to see.

"Good morning son, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Before Lucas could respond Dan pushed his way into the suite.

"You know I heard rumors about this but I had to come see it for myself. My son dumped by the woman who he claimed loved him more than his old man. Boy did she love you. Tell me why did she dump you. My sources tell me you were too poor for her. Or was it a problem in the bedroom. Nah it can't be that. Haley's probably more clueless about sex than Mother Theresa"

"What do you want Dad?"

"I just came down to gloat. To show you that you were wrong and I was right. I told you that little bitch was going to leave you"

"Don't call her that. Just get out dad!"

"Get out? You're telling me to get out. Who do you think paid for that bottle of milk on the counter. This fridge! The stove! The big screen TV! Tell him Lucas. Who!"

"I get it Dad you buy everything for Lucas. So what do you want?"

"To offer you the same privilege. I told you the day you broke up with Mother Theresa I would resume giving you all the luxuries you enjoyed"

"I don't need anything from you Dad"

"Oh you don't. This is the most expensive living quarters on campus. How are you going to afford your half of the rent. I know Lucas isn't crazy enough to let you live here for free. You think your little campus job can pay the rent. This isn't the two by four dump of shit you and Haley were living in. You'd have to work four jobs just to afford this apartment. When would you find time to study? We all know how much your grades suck. At least Lucas gets good grades. Tell me how many courses did you pass last semester. Admit it Nathan, you need me."

Nathan knew Dan was right. Life would be much easier if he accepted Dan's help. Dan opened the envelope he came in with and placed several items on the kitchen counter.

"So heres how its going to go Nathan. This is your new platinum credit card. It's in your name. Here are the keys to your new Lexus jeep its parked right outside next to Lucas' car. This is a cheque for all the rent for this place for the rest of the semester. As long as you're not together with that bitch all these luxuries are yours."

Lucas was pissed. He had been silent the whole time but he couldn't take it anymore hearing Dan insult Haley that way.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Excuse me Lucas! Watch my mouth or what"

Dan was 6'4 and he clearly outweighed his sons with his muscles. He grabbed Lucas by his arm.

"You remember who is paying for that Hummer parked downstairs. You remember who is paying for this apartment, your clothes, shoes, those drinks you buy for those sluts you meet in clubs. So whats it going to be Lucas. Watch my mouth or what?"

"Or nothing" Lucas replied like a whimpering mouse.

"That's what I thought" Dan said as released his firm grip

"Well I think I've had enough of you two girls for one morning. You can have everything you want Nathan. Take it or leave it."

Those were the last words Dan uttered before leaving the suite. Lucas was so pissed. He felt like a pathetic little puppet on a string. He kicked over the coffee table before retreating to his room to get ready for class. He knew it was going to be one of those days. No one should push his buttons today.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet your Match

Chapter 5

Meet your match

Brooke walked down the picturesque pathway to the Martin Franklin Social Sciences computer lab. The Hartford Campus was beautiful. A stroll down the pathway was never boring. It was so scenic, it was ideal for Brooke to come take a couple shots. There were so many flowers and large trees with multicoloured leaves falling to the ground and that pond with the ducks was to die for. It was a beautiful fall day. She was going to her first class this morning, Electronic Commerce. E-Commerce was one of her electives. She wasn't remotely interested in business or computers but she thought she could use her knowledge of photography to design websites. Clad in a short dangerously low denim skirt and a white and pink tank top with a plunging neckline that revealed her cleavage, Brooke confidently opened the computer lab door and took a seat behind a computer in the first row. What a nerd she had become. Gone were the days when Brooke would die before sitting in the first row with the weirdos who actually studied. She took a look around the lab, all the other students were talking animatedly with each other. They all seemed to know each other. She hated to admit it but she felt a little left out and apprehensive. But Brooke Davis never showed fear. Anyone looking at the gorgeous brunette sitting all alone in the front row with her legs crossed would be intimidated. To guys her look exuded "I know I'm gorgeous and you'll never be good enough to have me" and to girls it exuded "Yes I'm prettier than you" As confident as she was she was not conceited. She knew she was a gorgeous girl but her confidence didn't stem from this fact. Her confidence, assertiveness and bluntness were nothing but shields. She refused to ever let anyone hurt her again.

At 8:59 am a handsome young man of average build walked into the room with a briefcase. He began setting up his computer and the overhead projector for the class to follow along. When he was finished, he sat on the desk and finally addressed the class.

"Good Morning everyone my name is Andy Hargrove and I'm going to be your lecturer for Electronic Commerce this semester. I started my first internet company when I was 15 years old. Within a year it failed. Why? Because equally important with the commercial aspect of internet business is the visual and interactive aspect. While I had great idea and I knew how to sell a good product, I wasn't well versed in designing. I overlooked some very key things such as too much clutter, putting menus on each page, colouring and the list goes on. So when I was eighteen I made another attempt at internet business and lets just say I became very successful at a very young age. I was a young hardworking entrepreneur. I was studying full time at MIT by day and managing my business between and after classes. During my summer vacations I turned into an authoritative CEO, trying to take a firmer grip while I had the time. When I wasn't playing summer micro manager, I was busy writing my book "Online Design", the essential text for this course. I expect that you will all purchase this book before your next class"

Brooke listened attentively as Mr. Hargrove spoke about the various topics that would be covered for the course.

"For this course you will be evaluated in two ways. Your final exam in December will account for 50 of your grade. The other 50 will be a group project, which will be done in pairs. You and your partner will be required to come up with an online business plan. When the plan is complete you will then design and upload the website for your prospective business plan. Now to make sure that you all are going on the right track every week you and your partner will be required to deliver a brief weekly progress presentation in my office. I won't have you present to the class until the very end because I don't want any groups borrowing the ideas of others. Now we're going to take a five-minute break. I want you guys to use this time to find your partner for the semester. When you're done come up here and write your name, your partners name and contact information on my sheet of paper right here. And remember class choose your partners wisely. Every year I have the same problems. Don't choose your partner because you're friends. Choose someone whose skills will complement yours. This is a very time consuming project, you and your partner will be working very closely over the next few months. Choose someone you know will work hard."

With that the class erupted into a series of murmurs. People were already lining up to write their names down. Brooke turned around to see if she could find someone who looked as partnerless as she did, but it was to no avail. Ten minutes later the class settled back down and Brooke still didn't have a partner. Who cares. She didn't need anyone. She had once written a literature research paper on Emily Bronte in 3 hours and scraped a B +.

Mr. Hargrove examined the list carefully. He noticed that there were two missing spots on the list.

"Is there anyone who doesn't have a partner? I have 30 people registered for this class and I only have 28 names."

Brooke raised her hand.

"Ok theres one. Is there anyone else without a partner?……No one…um…well…what is your name?"

"Brooke Davis….but Mr. Hargrove I have no problem working by myself."

"I don't know about that Miss Davis. This project is a lot of work and I'm a very tough marker. It wouldn't be fair to you. You really need someone to share this workload and to share ideas with. Two heads are always better than one."

"Don't worry I'll manage" Brooke said confidently.

"I'll tell you what. I have 30 people registered for this class, you know some students just don't come to class. I'll check my records to find the name for you and…"

Before Mr. Hargrove could finish, the class room door opened and everyone turned their heads. In walked a tall gorgeous, muscular blonde boy with blue eyes dressed in a baby blue Nike T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He was carrying a large gym bag on his right shoulder and a notebook in one hand. He walked into the computer lab late, drinking a sports shake as if he owned the place.

Mr. Hargrove just smiled. These things no longer infuriated him. He realized a long time ago that no matter what there would always be late comers.

"So glad you could join us. Uh whats your name?"

"Lucas" Lucas replied in a disrespectful and hostile manner, he wasn't in the mood for any lip from some stupid know-it-all lecturer. His morning had already gotten off to a rocky start.

"Well Lucas, there is no drinking allowed in the computer lab"

"My bad"

Lucas quickly finished off the rest of his drink, before throwing the empty can over Mr. Hargroves head into the trashcan next to his desk. He then took a seat in the front row. Mr. Hargrove was in shock. This was his third year lecturing and never had a student disrespected him like that. But rather than publicly scold Lucas and disrupt the class he decided to have a stern chat with him after class.

Brooke was in utter disbelief. Who the hell did this Lucas think he was. She hated him already.

"So class where were we….oh yes … Miss Davis…right. Well I guess your whole partner situation has been solved. Miss Davis you'll work with Lucas for the semester ok"

Brooke wanted to scream out hell fuckin no. There was no way she could stomach working with someone who had the audacity to arrive late and be so disrespectful and disruptive.

"Ok" she replied. She was pissed but she didn't want to act like a whining spoilt brat. Besides she was Brooke Davis bitch extraodinaire, she knew exactly how to handle guys like Lucas.

After what seemed like eternity Lucas finally heard the words he was waiting for for the entire class.

"Ok guys class dismissed. I'll see you guys next week. Don't forget to check your e-mail to get your final project meeting times with me."

Lucas was the first one out the door. He was in one of his I don't want to talk to anyone moods. Lucas was convinced that Dan had taken a course in how to piss off your son, when he was in college. In a few hours he would cool off, but right now he needed to be by himself before he said or did something he would regret. Lucas had left so quickly that Brooke barely had time to gather her things before she took off after him. Where the hell was he going. She didn't even get his full name or his contacts. They hadn't even scheduled a meeting time to work on their project. Finally she caught sight of him on the pathway.

"Hey buddy slow down!"

Lucas ignored her and continued walking. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Hey Lucas!" Brooke shouted as she grabbed his arm preventing him walking any further. He didn't like the way she grabbed him. She had grabbed him in the exact same way Dan had earlier. He forcefully shrugged her off knocking her notebook out of her grip. She gave him a death stare before crossing her arms.

"Pick up my notebook!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me asshole. I said pick up my fuckin notebook. You threw it down, so you pick it up"

Lucas ignored her commands. No woman was going to bark at him like a drill sergeant.

"Listen I'm kinda busy. What the hell do you want?"

Brooke was angry. Was he out of his mind. He throws down her notebook and when she tells him to pick it up he ignores her. This piece of male scum was in for it.

"Look I'm your project partner alright. We have weekly progress presentations with Hargrove and this project is worth 50 of my final grade and I don't want to fail. So just tell me your free times so we can schedule a meeting."

Just then Lucas' cellphone rang. Brooke just stood there like a pathetic fool waiting for him to finish his call. She couldn't believe it some guy was making a fool out of her. She grabbed the phone away from him and said "Hold on" to the person on the other end.

"Hey I'm talking to you. I have better things to do than stand here waiting for you to grow the hell up and have some manners and respect for other people."

"Alright 8 o'clock tonight ok. I can't do it earlier because I have basketball practice. I live in the Kensignton place, suite number 12"

"So what… I don't have a life. I must just meet you whenever its convenient for you."

"Take it or leave it little miss this project is worth 50 of my final grade and  
I don't want to fail"

Brooke knew she didn't want to fail and its not like she had anything to do tonight

"Fine whatever!"

"Great happy now. Now give me back my phone"

"Sure"

Brooke held out the phone as if she was going to hand it to him, then she let it fall. When Lucas picked up the phone there was a crack on the phones face.

"Bitch are you out of your fuckin mind!"

"That was for my notebook asshole!"

"You want your stupid notebook here!"

Lucas picked up her notebook from the ground then threw it into the pond.

"Go fetch bitch!"

Lucas shouted before he stormed off. He knew it, today was not a day for anyone to push his buttons.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh the Horror

Chapter 6 Oh the Horror 

Brooke opened the door to her apartment and sat down on the couch. She had dumped her wet algae covered notebook in the trashcan in the bookstore. This Lucas person was so brutal, so aggressive, so just like her. Normally when she switched into super bitch mode, no man would dare contest her. How dare he throw Brooke Davis' notebook into the pond. That was something she would do. She lay back on the couch and took out her book Online Design and proceeded to read the first chapter. Before she could finish reading the first page she was interrupted by Rachel, who was pushing some strange bareback guy out of their apartment.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? Didn't you have your first law class this morning?"

"Yeah Law and Legal Systems, I met him there. Brian, no Brad or was it Braiden..no no Brendan. I'm pretty sure it was Brendan."

"Are you out of your mind you can't just bring strange men into our apartment I live here to you know. You are so careless and reckless."

"What the hell is eating you?"

Rachel didn't even bother to get angry at Brooke's outburst.

"Nothing"

"You're not acting like its nothing"

"Its just I met a real piece of work today. He wasn't like the others. He was repulsive and aggressive and cocky and rude. I hate him. Can you believe that asshole threw my brand new notebook into the pond"

"So this piece of work is a he….Was he cute?"

"What?"

"Was he cute?"

"I have no idea!"

"Come on its either he was cute or he wasn't"

"I honestly don't know. I was too busy shouting at him. The first thing I noticed about him was his cockiness and rudeness.. I didn't have time to look at his stupid face"

"So he was that cute huh. I mean yeah this guy was mean to you but you would not be this upset about it if he was ugly. Plus ugly boys are never mean. Ugly boys know they can't afford to be mean. They have to compensate for their ugliness with a nice personality. The biggest assholes are always cute. So admit it"

"He was ok and that's all I'm saying"

"Ok. So just avoid him next time you see him. That's all."

"I can't he's my E-Commerce project partner. We have to meet each other every week to work on some stupid online business."

"So drop the course"

"Why should I? I really want to do this course. I'm not letting some guy control my life and stop me from doing something I really want to do"

"So when is your first meeting with the devil?"

"Tonight"

"So you gonna show up?"

"I was thinking about bailing and just doing the project myself but I can't the lecturer said he wanted a group effort. Plus there is no way I'm going to do all the work and let some sleazy asshole share my grade"

"Maybe he was just having a bad day. Give him another chance. I know you, you will meet him and be the biggest bitch you can be and try to make him feel 2 feet tall. Look you have to work with him and you want to do well. So just swallow your pride meet him and be as cordial as possible, not for him but for your project grade."

Lucas arrived home from the gym at 7:50pm. He had finally cooled off and was in a much better mood now. The couch was laden with bags of clothes, sneakers, DVD's, CD's and Xbox. Apparently Nathan needed his daddy's money more that he let on. There was a note on the kitchen counter. "Will be home late" it said. Lucas searched through the CD bag to find a CD he wanted to listen to. He found the Jay-Z and Linkin Park CD. He put it in the DVD player maximized the volume and proceeded to go clean his room.

He was startled by what he saw on his bed. His girlfriend Peyton was sprawled out on his bed in nothing but a thin black lacy thong. What man could resist. This was exactly what he needed a good hard long fuck. He threw off his clothes and then aggressively ripped off her panties and lifted her off the bed. Each hand firmly holding one of her thighs. He raised her garden to his face and propped her against the wall and began to suck her for dear life. Peyton could not contain herself. She started screaming his name and panting like a sprinter after a race. Luckily her squeals were drowned by the loud music Lucas had put on.

Brooke walked down the second floor hallway of the Kensington Place. She stopped in front of number 12. With her text in hand she knocked on the door. She could hear loud music from inside suite. She knocked five more times before she boldly turned the door handle.

"He'd better be home" she said to herself.

She opened the door and walked in. She caught sight of no one. The apartment was filthy. It looked guys lived in it. Brooke knew she was not the most neat person in the world but this kind of filth was ridiculous"

"Uh Lucas" she shouted. There was no response.

There was a light on in the room at the end of the hallway.

"Lucas" she said again as she walked toward the lighted room.

The door was partially open.

"Lucas" she said again before slowly pushing the door open.

Brooke pushed the door open and was so shocked and horrified at the sight before her that she could not move or speak. Lucas her project partner was lying naked on the bed while some naked blonde girl was devouring his penis with her mouth. He was moaning and telling her not to stop. As if Brooke couldn't be scarred anymore Lucas raised up from the bed and ejaculated all over the girls face and in her mouth. Brooke felt sick to her stomach. She was totally grossed out. She couldn't help it, she felt the macaroni and cheese she got from the dinning hall bubbling in her throat. She hunched over and evacuated her dinner from her stomach.

Lucas and Peyton turned around and were both equally mortified. Peyton grabbed the sheet from the floor and Lucas grabbed his pillow case from the ground.

"Who's she?" Peyton questioned

"Shes my project partner. Oh shit its 8:15….Uh lemme just finish up here and I'll be with you shortly…whats your name again?"

Brooke didn't respond. Lucas' heart sank as he saw the horrified look on her face. He moved toward her. Before he could get too close, Brooke ran out of his room and out his apartment absolutely horrified.


	7. Chapter 7: I get what I want

Chapter 7

I get what I want

Brooke ran across campus upset. She finally stopped and sat on a bench to catch her breath outside Calder Hall. Her vulnerabilities were coming out and she hated it. With the exception of the few she had seen when watching porn with Bianca and Rachel, Brooke had never seen an erect penis before. It was so large and disgusting and all that sperm just spilled out everywhere. How could any woman go down? How could any woman let sperm touch her body? Just the thought of that white, gooey, sticky, smelly sauce touching her body made her want to throw up again.

The following evening Brooke sat in the dinning hall on a table by herself eating a basket of fries while working on her E-Commerce project outline. She dared not venture anywhere near Lucas' apartment for fear of walking in on another oral sex session or even seeing Lucas and looking him in the eye. The project was killing her. Hargrove was right two heads were better than one. She needed someone to tell her whether her idea sucked or not. Over the next few days she was going to have to bust her brain trying to come up with a decent online venture idea.

Lucas had convinced Nathan to come out with him and the guys for drinks after practice. Dan had called after his Strategic Business class and demanded that he and Nathan play golf with him on Saturday morning. A little daddy-son bonding session as Dan had put it. It wasn't much of a question, it was a passive threat. When Dan said "hey son how about you me and Nathan play some golf on Saturday morning", he really meant "play golf with me on Saturday or I'll take away your Hummer."

Lucas was sitting on a barstool by himself trying to drown his problems with Vodka. There was no problem that a little Vodka or sex couldn't assuage. Where was his little fuck mate Peyton when he needed her. She had been so good last night. She always knew exactly what he needed in the bedroom. Other than that she was completely clueless about him. They had been dating for 8 months and she knew nothing about him. She knew where he lived, who his brother was, his birthday, his favourite sexual position, but she didn't know the things that really mattered. Peyton did not know how much his fathers threatening and controlling behaviour affected him, she didn't know that he would prefer to major in literature but his father would never fund it and she didn't know just how much he was just like his father sometimes. To him Peyton was just a good piece of ass. He had no feelings for her, all that mattered to him was that she was hot and when he took her to the teams parties he could show her off. Who really was Peyton? Go ask someone else because Lucas Scott would be the last one to know. He never really talked to her. He never caressed or romanced her. He was never gentle with her. He never looked into her eyes and undressed her slowly. Lucas was used to just throwing her unto his unmade bed ripping her panties off and fucking her with her clothes on.

Peyton Sawyer was not the girl for him. He wanted a strong woman. Someone like his mother. A woman strong enough to raise a child on her own and start her own business. He was yet to meet someone like that. Basketball players attracted all the wrong types. It didn't matter anyway, it's not like he was ready settle down. The college years were supposed to be the best years of his life. He definitely didn't want to spend them being tied down to the kind of woman he wanted to marry. That kind of relationship was for when he was 30 or something, not now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sexy blonde that had just sat down on the stool next to him. Just what he needed. He took out his credit from his wallet and tossed it to the bartender.

"Jason charge all this lovely lady's drinks to my card…..you got a name gorgeous?"

"Just call me Jules…whats yours?….I'll take two magaritas "

" Lucas. So Jules….what brings you here"

"I just needed to get away for a couple hours…..what about you?…you look like you needed to get away as well"

"Yeah something like that….you're going to drink two magaritas at once?"

"That's right! What your credit card almost maxed out?"

"Please"

Lucas opened his wallet and took two hundred dollars and handed it to the bartender.

"I want two bands to go upstairs to a private booth."

Jules raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me sweetheart, there's a lot more where that came from."

With her two drinks in hand Jules and Lucas went upstairs to the V.I.P. section of the bar. It was less crowded and people tended to get a little frisky on the second level.

Jules was on to magarita number two. Lucas lightly took the glass away from her and moved closer to her.

"How about we get to know each other a little better"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Lucas placed one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder.

"Like this"

Lucas then pressed his lips unto hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth. The pair sat next to each other making out for five minutes, before Lucas' hands started to roam. He moved his hand up her stomach, relishing the feeling of his hand on her bare skin. His hand moved up a little further unto her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. Lucas began massaging her. Jules tried to pull away from him but his other hand was still firmly placed on her hips. Jules broke the kiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This" Lucas said as he continued fondling her.

"Stop!"

"Funny. You didn't say stop when I was dishing out money for your magaritas."

Lucas grabbed her and pulled her body closer to him. He started kissing her again.

"I said stop! Let me go! What is wrong with you!"

"Nothings wrong with me. I'm horny"

"What kind of guy are you?"

"I'm the kind of guy that gets what he wants when he wants it. Don't you know who I am. I'm Lucas fucking Scott, Number 3 for the Hartford Tigers, the guy that will pay you to spread your legs right now"

With that Jules started digging in her purse frantically.

"Oh my God!.. I'm never doing this again. Here, look at this. This is my high school i.d. card. My real name is Kristin and I'm 14. Please I just want to go home."

The erection bulging through Lucas' pants went completely dead. She was just a little girl. He moved out of the booth so she could get out. What the hell was wrong with him. This was a new low for him. Trying to seduce some little kid. She didn't look like a little kid though. He felt horrible. She must have been so scared. Why was he such an asshole?  
Why did he do these things and then feel bad about them after and then do them again?

He went downstairs to find Nathan and the guys watching a game on one of the T.V's and drinking beers.

"Hey look guys I think I'm gonna cut out early alright"

As he drove out of the parking lot he saw Jules/ Kristin sitting on the pavement by herself. A half hour ago she looked like a sex-kitten. Now she was the least sexy thing in the world. He stopped the car, got out and walked up to her.

"Hey uh Jules…I mean Kristin. Do you need a ride?"

Kristin just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen I am so sorry for what I did back there. I know you must want to kill me right now, but its not safe for you to be out here all alone. Let me give you a ride please. I promise I won't try anything."

"Leave me alone. You're a disgusting, perverted jackass. I'm serious you better get out of my face before I call the security guard and tell him what you tried to do"

Was this little girl threatening Lucas Scott?

"Fine. Keep your slutty ass here then. I hope some guy finds you out here and finishes what I started."

Lucas got back in his car and sped off.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Happy Happy

Chapter 8 

Happy Happy Happy

Bianca walked into the apartment from work. She was a research and teaching assistant for a History lecturer at her alma mater. She was greeted with the loud squeals of Rachel who was banging her shoes on the ground. She could not contain her laughter. Bianca started laughing immediately because she knew what Rachel was laughing at again. Rachel finally regained her composure and sat on the coffee table.

"Brooke I can't believe you ran out of the apartment like a four year old girl. He must think you're the biggest ass on the planet. If I didn't have Law and Legal Systems at that same time on Monday I would so go to class with you and pretend I didn't know you just to see how you two would interact. You are such a pussy. Where was big bad Brooke when a little sperm flashed in front of her. Brooke you try to act all bad but we know your weaknesses."

"Ok Rach, that's the last time I'm telling over the story. You've had too much fun at my expense."

"So what are you going to do about the project?"

"I'll do it myself"

"Why don't you just go back over there."

"No no no no no….He's clearly not serious about his work. Plus he looks dumb. I don't need his help. A serious student would have been waiting for me with his textbook open, ready to work promptly at eight. He probably did that for spite. Just to annoy me. I'll deal with him."

"Yeah whatever Brooke, but from the way things are looking I think he knows exactly how to deal with you……..Bianca how come you're home so late?"

"I was at Eclipse mingling with some of your little college guys. I'm so over college guys. I want a real man. Although there is one guy I have my eye on. When I was leaving he was getting into his Lexus!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Wow like oh my God a Lexus. Whopppeeee!." Brooke replied in her most sarcastic tone.

"He was really cute too. Give me on week and I'll have his credit card."

"He was cute. Hmmmm. Give me one night and I'll fuck him." added Rachel

"You two are disgusting and so desperate"

"We may be desperate sometimes but at least we're satisfied. Not to sound totally middle school, but what base have you reached?"

"Base?"

"Yes base…. Number 1french, number 2 feel, number 3 finger, number 4 fuck….which one?"

"Two and a half."

Bianca and Rachel started laughing.

"Two and a half? There is no two and a half."

"Well I kind of got fingered once but not really"

"What you mean kind of. It's either he fingered you or he didn't."

"Weeeellllll……before his finger could go all the way in I stopped him."

"For what! You are such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not a scaredy cat. Well maybe I am but it hurt"

"Brooke please. One finger! Come on girl! One single solitary finger. Brooke I would love to be a fly on the wall the first time you have sex. That would be true entertainment."

"So I'm a little tight…I refuse to use tampons. The first time I tried using one I couldn't even get the whole thing in. I couldn't sit or walk properly."

"Well you better start using them and masterbating like crazy if you ever plan to have sex. What guy will be that patient with you?"

"Who says I need a guy. For your information I plan to buy a vibrator very soon. I'll take my own damn virginity. I don't need some stupid guy to be patient. I'll be patient for myself. The good thing about my vibrator is that he can't hurt me. He can't cheat on me, he can't lie to me, he can't insult me and he sure as hell can't hit me. Best of all he's working for me. When I say jump he says how high. When I'm fed up of him I can turn him off. He can pleasure me just as much as a man can and only for $59.99."

Secretly Bianca and Rachel felt so sorry for Brooke. When she said these things it really saddened them.

"Brooke, I think I need to fix you up with someone."

"No thanks."

"Brooke Davis I dare you to at least go out with someone….what about sperm boy"

"Sperm boy……hell- to- the- no. I hate him! I would never ever go out with someone like him."

"Brooke you met him once. You really don't know him. I thought you were little miss I don't judge other people."

"I'll make an exception in his case. He threw a can over the lecturer's head. He threw my notebook in the pond. Most importantly he ejaculated in some girls face. I think that is so disrespectful and so degrading to do that to a woman"

"No its not. I love it." Rachel said.

"You would. If any man ever did that to me that would be the end of the relationship. I'll think about going on a date but not with sperm boy. He is not up to my standards and he never will be. I want someone that will treat me like a lady."

"Girl there is no "treat me like a lady" in the bedroom. Men want a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets. What do you want a guy to say….Good evening Miss Davis we're about to commence our sexual activities. May I undress you now please."

"That's sounds good."

"Brooke you are so full of shit"

"You sit there and wait on that because no man is going to do that"

"Well that's why I have no man and I'm happy just the way I am."

"On puh-leez. You can save the I'm happy façade for someone else."

"Really I'm happy. You don't see me depressed. I'm not the one who sat on a couch for three whole days listening to man bashing music and crying after "Lawrence Fisher – the love of my life" broke their heart miss Bianca"

"Sigh, Lawrence…..but he was too poor anyway. Brooke yes Lawrence cheated on me but I would never erase the entire relationship just so I wouldn't feel the pain of knowing that he slept with someone else. We had some really good times together. Brooke I love you and I promised myself that now I'm closer to you I wasn't going to allow you to continue to close your heart off to the world. Brooke you have an amazing heart. You sat with me for those three whole days on the couch even though you hate sobfests. When Rachel's parents found the birth control in her room, you lied to her parents and said they were yours because you knew that he parents couldn't know the truth about their "perfect daughter". Rachel's parents didn't even want you hanging with us after that. But you took it. You never sold her out. You are so strong Brooke and you have an amazing heart it would be shame for no one to see it."

"Alright ok. I will make a list tonight, weighing the pros and cons of going out on a date. I'll get back to you tomorrow. I'm not promising anything. I'm happy…honest"

Brooke Davis was anything but happy. She was a scared little girl who learned that the only way to protect her heart was to not let anyone in ever. It worked for her, so why wouldn't her friends just leave her alone. If they wanted her to be more like them, then they could forget it. They dated all the time and they were no happier than she was. Bianca and Rachel what the hell would they know anyway.


	9. Chapter 9: And then the moment was gone

Chapter 9 

And then the moment was gone

It was 11 o clock on Saturday morning. Brooke had been up for hours obsessing about her project. Five days had passed and still she had no ideas. She concluded that she just wasn't an idea person. She had already drawn seven sketches of what the site should look like but she was completely clueless about what made a good business venture idea. She was an art person, an analyzer not an idea generating machine. Brooke frequently attended art shows, she would stare at photographs and paintings for hours analyzing every detail, dissecting them to figure out what the artist was trying to capture or convey. When she read the course description for E-commerce online they made it seem like the course was all about design. She sighed and threw herself unto the couch. She was going to have to wait a few weeks until she got to the part of the project that she was really interested in, site design and implementation.

A bedroom door opened in the hallway and two minutes later the shower was running. Bianca was up. It had to be Bianca because there was no way Rachel would be up before twelve on the weekend. Twenty minutes later Bianca walked into the living room. A large poster on the wall caught her eye.

"Brooke, what the hell is this?"

"Nothing much, just a little something I left for you and Rachel to read."

On the wall was a colossal poster that was skillfully divided into two parts. The heading read dating. One half of the poster was labelled pros and the other cons. Brooke Davis could not be serious. On the cons side she had listed cheating, AIDs, STDs, lying, fingering, oral sex, break ups, falling grades, falling in love, accountability, pregnancy, saying 'I love you' and annoying corny phone calls. On the pro side there was one item listed, Sex and next to it there was an asterisk. Bianca lowered her eyes to the bottom of the document where there was another asterisk. It read "this can be achieved without dating, don't forget what I'm buying soon for $59.99"

Brooke was so ridiculous with this no dating nonsense. It annoyed her how adamant she was about not dating. She was growing tired of it because she knew deep down Brooke wanted to experience most of the things on the con side of the list but she was just scared. Bianca decided to be firm with her.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I'm going to the store now to do our grocery shopping and by the time I get back that stupid poster had better be gone. You hear me, you will go on a date if it's the last thing I do!"

Lucas and Nathan were equally as annoyed as Bianca if not more. They were stuck in the last place on the planet they would rather be. Lucas, Nathan and Dan were sitting in Botecelli's one of the restaurants at the Palm Springs Country Club. Dan had a condescending smirk on this face, he had destroyed both his sons on the golf course. Lucas was convinced that Dan was one of the most insecure people he had ever met. He would always pick out some of the most random things for the three of them to compete at, things he knew that he could beat them at. The sad part was that he actually felt good about himself when he won. It was like needed to feel like he was better than them. When he won these ridiculous little competitions, he would gloat for hours and criticize them for not being as good at it as him. He did not want to end up like Dan. He knew he had some inner demons to face and he was determined to conquer them before he had his own children so he wouldn't mess them up like Dan had. Lucas' greatest fear was becoming in his father.

"Boy if got a dollar for every time one of you did something stupid out there I would be a billionaire"

"Whatever dad. Whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better." Nathan said.

Nathan had always been more fearless than Lucas when it came to Dan. Lucas was always a little ashamed that his little brother had more guts than he did. There were countless times when Lucas had to break up physical altercations between Nathan and Dan. Nathan was a hot head and when he got angry he didn't like to do too much talking, especially if he was angry with his daddy dearest. Regardless of their differences over the years Nathan Scott had given up his Saturday morning to sleep in late to be with his father for one reason and one reason only – money. If Nathan did not show up in less than an hour his credit card would have been cancelled. Sure he had lived for three and a half years married to Haley without his shiny new magic credit card. Nathan figured that if Haley was going to enjoy her freedom and all that other nonsense she wanted and he was going to be depressed without her then he might as well have some money to make him feel better. So many CD's and Xbox games he wanted to buy but had to refrain from buying because the rent was due or the water heater was busted again. His recent wealth was bittersweet. He finally had the one thing he needed to feel like a better husband, a better provider but he had no one to provide for. Apparently Haley and money could not coexist together.

"So Nate, what's the latest with you and Mother Theresa?"

"She has name Dad, why don't you try using it some time"

"Oh I'm sorry how is your saint Haley"

"I wouldn't know."

"You know Nate you always make me out to be the bad guy, but if you took out that stick you got shoved up your ass you'll realize there's a lot you can learn from me."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"You think you have everything figured out huh. You were in love so you got married. People weigh the decision to get married for months and in one afternoon you run off like a fool and tie the knot without thinking it through. You know nothing about marriage. You just thought that Haley would let down her Rupunzel locks and you would climb up to meet her and live happily ever after."

"No I didn't. What the hell would you know about marriage? Where is your wife this week Russia? South Africa? Iceland? You sure as hell don't know."

"Nathan I can't believe you just asked me that question with a straight face. What do I know about marriage? Plenty or maybe you forgot that I got married at a young age too. I was just a little older than you are. I know the struggle. I know it's a battle. I know about the sacrifices, the second guessing all the time, the arguing, the wondering every minute of everyday what I could have been if I wasn't tied down. So you know what Nate sue me, hate me for the rest of my life because I didn't want you to become me. Despite what you both may think I love you. I would die for either of you in a heartbeat. I may not be the kind of Dad who you can snuggle up on the couch with but I've always tried to do right by both of you. I'm just trying to do what's best for you and it seems as though no matter how hard I try you two will always resent me. I mean I plan a father son morning for us and I have to get all this lip from Nathan."

Nathan and Lucas were speechless. It was the first time they had heard Dan talk about them like that. His words seemed genuine. To Dan, Nathan and Lucas were the most precious things to him in the world. Even though he expressed it in an unorthodox way Dan loved his boys. After Lucas kicked Nathan under the table Nathan decided get rid of his hostility.

An hour later the trio was down by the docks looking at their fellow club members on jet skis. Nathan and Dan were actually laughing together. It was hilarious the way some these posh country clubbers tried to live on the wild side. Most of them ended up plunging head first into the water. They had spent the entire day at the club. Lucas was actually feeling less tense than usual. He was also feeling a little guilty. If he could rig up a dartboard with points for the root of all the problems he had in his life, the one in the center, the one worth the most points would go to Dan. Right now he wasn't sure if that was how he should feel. They were now sitting on the porch chairs having drinks.

"You know Nathan I really enjoyed today. I should fly down so we can do this more often."

"Yeah dad, who knew, you were actually kind of fun"

"Kind of?"

"Ok Dad you were cool"

"You know there is another reason I'm here. I have something for you. I hope you'll like it."

Dan handed Nathan an envelope. He opened it and the smile that once adorned his face was gone. The happiness that just seconds ago was emanating from his face was gone. The only emotion on Nathan's face now was anger, worse than anger actually, rage.

"Divorce papers!"

"Nathan lower your voice people can hear you"

"So that's what this was about today. You took out your Mr. Nice Dad costume so you could butter me up so I'd decide to divorce Haley."

"No Nathan it's not like that. I really enjoyed the day with you and Luke.I"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP WITH YOUR LIES! Admit it, you tried to use your so called "love" for me to get me to divorce Haley"

"Nathan don't you understand this is what's best for you. You can have a future. What happens to you and Haley if you make it to the NBA and you get traded to another team in another city? Is she supposed to just pack up her things and follow you? Look at your grades Nathan? Your game? Nathan this marriage is destroying your life. I think you're the one who needs to admit things. I'll be honest I buttered you up so you would sign. Now you be honest Nathan. Tell me this marriage isn't destroying your life."

"You know what Dan. Fuck you!"

Nathan couldn't say it. He knew Dan was right. His marriage was destroying his life. Rather than let Dan win the battle he stormed off to the parking lot and sped off in his car. Lucas would have to take a taxi back home for all he cared. Now only Lucas and Dan remained on the table.

"Uh Dad I think I,m going to head home and make sure Nathan's alright."

"Ok Lucas but before you go take this." Dan said handing Lucas the divorce papers.

"I don't understand"

"You make sure he signs these papers! You hear me Lucas! I don't care if you have to lie to him, beat him, tie him up, make him see the light. You wouldn't want your credit card to be declined at some restaurant while your out with some girl."

Lucas shot Dan an evil look and walked off with papers in his hand. For a moment today he wasn't sure he should resent his father. For a moment he saw his dad in a different light. It was the briefest moment of his life.


	10. Chapter 10: Tormorrow is a new day

A/N

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I know I said I would update sooner but I never realized how much life gets in the way sometimes. The next chapter will be up some time tomorrow

Chapter 10

Tomorrow is a new day

It was Sunday night and Lucas could not sleep. He had way too much on his mind. There were so many thoughts flowing through his mind that it overwhelmed him. He hated himself. Only a horrible brother would hide divorce papers in his room and secretly plot to find ways to get his unsuspecting brother to sign them. This is not what he wanted. He idolized Nathan and Haley's relationship. At some point in the very distant future he wanted to have a woman in his life that he loved more than he loved himself. But what choices did he have, it was either get Nathan to sign or live like a pauper. As usual Dan had Lucas backed into a corner. External forces had more control over his own life than he did and he hated it. His guilt was keeping him up. He was breaking his promise. Lucas and Nathan had promised each other that Dan would never come between them again. It was the best decision he ever made in his life. Living with Dan three sometimes four days a week would have been much harder if he didn't have someone to talk to, someone who was going through the exact same thing. Dan made his boys feel exactly how he felt, inadequate. Lucas setting foot into the Scott mansion was like a referee blowing his whistle to start a boxing match. They spent two years trying to outdo each other in order to gain Dan's love, respect, praise and approval. They competed over everything. Who could finish eating dinner first, who could make the most jump shots, who could run faster, who was better at Super Nintendo games. These stupid competitions always ended the same way, one of them would win the battle but no one would win the war for Dan's love.

Lucas' prospective betrayal of Nathan was just one of the things keeping him up. He couldn't stop thinking about Kristin. The way he degraded her, offering her money for sex like a hooker. He was so desperate to use sex to make himself feel better that he didn't care if he hurt another person to get it. But this was a new low for him. This girl was only fourteen. He had felt so horrible when he saw how scared she looked. Kristin was someone's daughter. He tried to make amends but she started acting like a little bitch, threatening him. Who the hell did she think she was? No one threatens Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott will be threatened by no one. No one except his father, that is. Who cares about Kristin anyway? She got what she deserved. What did she expect coming to a college bar dressed like a pussy cat doll. Stupid girl. Lucas couldn't help but succumb to Dan's threats but a little girl's, no way. If she had only moved her slutty ass off that pavement to call the security guard he would've made her wish she was never born. That bitch would've been down on her knees begging for mercy.

What about the girl he was fucking at this exact moment one week ago. He could have just shook her lightly and politely asked her to leave. He didn't have to douse her with cold mop water. What he did to her was nothing compared to what he had done to other girls. Jenna Aimes had gotten the worst of him. Jenna was his on again off again fuck buddy from freshman year. She had started punching him incessantly because he had gotten "a little bit rough" with her during sex. He couldn't help it, he loved rough sex. As he intensified each thrust he got more and more pleasure. More pleasure meant that he could numb the way he was feeling. Lonely, unloved and controlled. He lost his temper and in retaliation he did the only thing he knew would stop her from attacking him. He slapped her right across her face. Yes Lucas Scott had slapped a woman before. It was the first time he had ever laid his hands on a woman and after his prolonged depression afterwards, he vowed that it would be his last. What kind of man hits a woman? Lucas firmly believed that no matter what a woman did no man has the right to hit her. So then why did he do it? If Karen Roe knew that the son she had always raised to be so chivalrous had struck a woman she would have a heart attack. He went to bed that night and begged God to turn back time so he could handle the situation differently. God didn't answer. He had felt atrocious. He could not even look at his own repulsive face in the mirror. The thought of what his mother would think of him if she knew haunted him. He loved his mother and he felt that she was the only person who truly loved him. He could never let her find out. She would be so disappointed. She would never look at him the same. He needed her. He needed to feel loved. He already had one parent whose love for him was dubious, he didn't need another one.

He couldn't take it. His mistakes and fears were seriously bothering him. They were practically walking around in his brain teasing him. He had to get out. He picked up his cell phone from his jeans pocket on the ground and told the one person who could help him through this to meet him on the bench right outside her dorm in fifteen minutes.

"Lucas you can't just call me in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping and expect me to come meet you out here."

"I know but I really wanted to talk to you Hales."

Haley was dressed in a pink spaghetti strap top and matching pink pajama bottoms with little hearts on them.

"Nice pajamas"

They both sat down facing each other on the bench.

"So how have you been?"

"Good I guess. It felt good to be able to leave my room without having to leave a note telling someone where I was going and when I'd be back. How is he?"

"Nathan, he's ok"

"Luke"

"He's depressed without you Haley and Dan is really laying into him."

"He didn't seem very depressed the other day when I saw him driving his hot new Lexus. He seems to be doing just fine without me."

"Haley I know you don't honestly believe that. It's killing him to be so disconnected from you. And you hanging in the studio with this Chris person doesn't make it any easier on him."

"Luke, Chris is just helping me with my music."

"I know but Haley a guys not going to see it like that. To Nathan you broke up with him and your spending time you should have been spending with him with some new guy."

"So what am I supposed to do? Not work with Chris in the studio? Give up the opportunity of a lifetime because Nathan is jealous? My marriage has taken enough away from me Lucas. Why can't I just have this for me? I'm recording song Lucas, my very own songs in real studio. I've wanted this forever and guess what I can't even enjoy it because of how bad things are with Nathan and me. What can't I just have this and not have to feel guilty about it. Do you know how many hours a day Nathan works out in the gym and practices basketball? At least four, every single day. I spend one week working on my music and he's upset."

"Haley, it's not the same thing. Nathan plays basketball with a bunch of guys. You spend hours every week at night alone in a studio with another man."

"Another man that I'm not even interested in. I'm still wearing my ring Luke. He knows I'm married. Chris would never try anything. And what about all those parties Nathan goes to after his games. All those girls throwing themselves at him. You think I don't worry about other women, but I trust Nathan."

"Look Haley I'm on your side here."

"It doesn't sound that way."

"Haley you're my best friend ok. You know that. Not that you need it, but I support your decision. It's just, I live with him, I see what he's going through and I empathize with him. You deserve your chance Haley. Just do two things for me."

"Just talk to him. Even though you guys are taking time apart you can still talk. If he's a little hostile at first ignore him because I know deep down he really wants to talk to you."

"Fine. I'll talk to him. Not only for you, but for me. I really really miss him. What's number two?"

"Be honest with me Haley, do you have feelings for Chris? Do you think he might have feelings for you? Don't lie to me Haley. You can tell me if you do."

"No I don't have feelings for him. He's just helping me with my music."

"What about you. You have feelings for him?"

"No I swear."

Haley lied to Lucas' face. She could not tell him that she had a teeny tiny crush on Chris. Truth be told, Chris was the kind of man she always pictured herself with. She loved Nathan, but Chris was different. He wrote songs, he wrote poetry, he read classic literature, he was self assured, driven, he was everything Nathan wasn't. She couldn't help it, she was drawn to him. She promised herself she would never ever act on her feelings because she was a married woman and Chris had never shown any signs that he had feelings for her. So what she had a tiny crush on someone else. Big deal. Just because your married doesn't mean you automatically stop being attracted to other people or having feelings for them. She wasn't doing anything wrong. All she had to do was not act upon them. In all fairness Haley was only twenty one, she was still on a path of self discovery and she hadn't really lived. Her first kiss, first love, first time, first everything had been with Nathan. The average girl slept with at least four different people before getting married. Well lucky her. She was married, too bad for her. She would never know what else was out there. She would never know what it felt like to make love to another man. She had found the love of her life in high school and married him without thinking it through thoroughly. She didn't consider finances or how young she was. Most importantly Haley didn't consider that there was more to a successful marriage than love. She had just acted on impulse. What were her parents thinking giving her permission like that? They had to be the stupidest parents on the planet. Who lets their seventeen year old daughter get married and then packs up and leaves town afterwards? Haley gave Lucas her most sincere smile.

"Enough about me, why did you call me out here in the middle of the night?"

"No reason Haley, forget it."

"Lucas, come on. I just spilled my guts to you. I know something bothering you. So just tell me"

"Alright, alright. I hate myself."

"Lucas, why?. You're a great person. You're a great big brother to Nathan, I know you're taking good care of him. You're a good friend to me."

"Haley you don't know that half of it."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Haley I'm a horrible person. I don't know what's wrong with me. I treat women like dirt. In just one week, I threw a bucket of water on some girl, I sexually harassed a fourteen year old girl at Eclipse and I threw some other girls notebook in the pond. I don't why I did those things, I mean I know the surface reasons but I don't really know why. All I know is that I'm not proud of who I am and I want to do better. I don't want to be like my father. I resent him for disappointing me but I don't want to be a disappointment"

"Lucas I know you got mad at me the last time and you said never to bring this up again but…I think you seriously need to reconsider going to see a psychologist."

"Haley I'm not going to see some stupid psychologist. So just drop it ok."

"Why not?"

"Because people who go to a psychologist are the kind of people you find in a nut house or something."

"Lucas, come on. You don't honestly believe that. I think everyone could benefit from having someone to talk to."

"And that's why I have you."

"But Luke I'm not a professional, I don't have the answers, I really think you need some help."

"So you think I'm crazy?"

"No Luke I just think you do some bad things sometimes. I think if you understand why you do them maybe you can control them. I mean look at what happened with Jenna."

"Don't bring her up!"

"Why not? You can't just sweep what happened under a rug and pretend it never happened just because you feel bad. Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but look at what you did to her and all the other girls. Do you want to be that guy that no woman can trust? Lucas I'm a girl too you know. Am I supposed to just listen to talk about these despicable things you do to girls and still feel comfortable with you?"

"Haley, you don't trust me?"

Haley couldn't answer. She felt bad to tell her best friend that she didn't completely trust him. What was the difference between her and these other girls? One day she could make Lucas really angry and he may throw her in the pool or something.

"Haley, answer me"

"Not completely. I'm sorry Luke, but what's the difference between me and these other girls?"

"I can't believe you don't trust me. We've been best friends for eleven years. Haley you're not one of those girls, I'd never be mean to you."

"Lucas, you shouldn't be mean to any girl."

"I know. I know. I'm going to try to do better ok."

Haley knew better than to believe Lucas' words. This wasn't the first time his guilt had overtaken him and he had come to her stricken with guilt. In two weeks he would be back, confessing some other heinous act.

"Haley I mean it this time. Really I do. Tomorrow I have class with the girl whose notebook I threw in the pond. I'm going to buy her another notebook and apologize."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I do. Look you should get back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok Luke I'm here for you. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

That wasn't all. He could not tell Haley the other thing that was haunting him. He could not tell Haley that he was conspiring to get her husband to sign divorce papers.

"Alright, well don't be stranger ok."

They both stood up. He walked her up to her residence hall's main door, kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his own hall. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. He was going to polite and respectful to all women from now on.


	11. Chapter 11: The liaison between Sperm Bo

A/ N

Ok here is the next chapter. I have no idea when the next one will be up. Please excuse my spelling. When I'm typing I get so many spell check errors but I have to ignore them. I'm not from the U.S. so I use British spelling.

Chapter 11

The liaison between Sperm Boy and Vomit Girl

Brooke Davis grunted as she slapped down the snooze button on her alarm for the third time. She didn't want to wake up, because the first item on her daily routine today was to go to E-commerce class. She was dreading this day since last week Monday when she got her first view of an erect penis. Yuck! It was so big and slimy and veiny. Not to mention all that sperm that just exploded out. And that girl, what the hell was her problem? The way she opened her mouth so welcomingly for his juices was revolting. Lucas should have just ejaculated in a glass with ice and then offered her a straw. She had a horrible feeling it the pit of her stomach. How was she going to face Lucas after seeing him naked? Maybe she could just pretend she was blind for one day so she wouldn't have to make eye contact. She couldn't stand him he was cocky and rude. He knew that she was coming over to work on the project. He had to have done that out of spite to get back at her for breaking his cell phone face. It was already 8:20 am. She was going to have to hurry if she wanted to get to class fifteen minutes early to secure herself a seat in the back row. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be stuck in the front row with sperm boy. She showered and dressed in ten minutes. During her first two years at Silvercrest University she had proved herself wrong. It was possible for a girl to get ready in five minutes. She had woken up so many times and realized that her class would be starting in ten minutes. Brooke Davis was now a "get ready in five minutes and still look fabulous" expert. It was a cold rainy day so she dressed herself in jeans and a turtle neck top. She rushed out of her room and laughed slightly when she saw what had become of her poster. Rachel and Bianca had shredded it pieces and now there was a new poster on the wall with just three dreaded words, "blind date Friday". She would deal with them later. Her main goal now was grabbing that cold muffin she was staring at in the fridge and running out of the apartment to her car. There was no way she was walking to class today.

Somebody call the Guinness Book of World Records because Brooke Davis had woken up late and still managed to arrive at the lab twenty minutes early. She was now standing behind the custodian who was trying to unlock the door. She was the first one there. She could sit wherever she wanted. When he opened the door she rushed to the back row. She adjusted the lever so she could lower her chair. She looked like a midget now, but she didn't want to take the chance that Lucas could turn backward during class and make eye contact with her. She was now perfectly hidden behind the computer screen.

Lucas parked his car in the parking lot outside the computer lab. He was in a good mood today. He got up at 5:30 am worked out for two hours in the gym, showered and dressed for school then headed for the bookshop. He bought his copy of "Online Design" and a new notebook for his still nameless project partner. He walked into the lab and settled himself in the front row. Where was she? She didn't look like the kind of girl who missed class. He turned around in his chair looking around for her. He didn't see her. He stood up and started walking towards the back of the lab. Brooke's heart beat faster and faster as Lucas got closer and closer to her seat. Where the hell was he going? Why couldn't he just sit his nasty ass down in the front row and not look for her? Before he could spot her in the back room she was saved.

"Good Morning everyone, please take your seats"

Mr. Hargrove had arrived. "Thank God" she muttered to herself.

"Now I assume everyone received the email the T.A. sent with all your respective group meeting times with me. According to my list I have two fifteen minute meetings right after class today. One with group 4, Kelly and Michelle and the other with group 15, Brooke and Lucas. Are both groups here today?"

Two girls on the right side of the class hot up their hands.

"Ok great, what about group 15 Brooke and Lucas? I see Lucas right here, where's Brooke?"

Brooke reluctantly raised her hand. Lucas turned around to see a faceless hand raise up from behind a computer. So she was in class and her name was Brooke. But why was she sitting in the back row?

"Ok great, I'll see the four of you in my office after class for your first project meeting"

This had to be a curse. Now Brooke had her first project meeting this morning and she didn't have one shit prepared. That was so unlike her. She couldn't believe she forgot to check her email. Mr. Hargrove seemed like a nice teacher. She would explain to him that she forgot to check her email and that she would have both sections prepared for next week. Surely he would understand.

Class was over and Brooke was now standing up and shoving her things into her purse. She could feel Lucas staring at her from the front of the class. Lucas was waiting to talk to her .Why was she taking so long? How many things could she possibly have to pack up? He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about her. She looked different. She didn't look like the same enraged crazy bitch, now she looked gorgeous. Somehow she wasn't gorgeous last week when she threw down his cell phone. Somehow she wasn't gorgeous when he had to clean up her yellow vomit from his bedroom. Last week she was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. When she wasn't bitching she was incredibly sexy. Her jeans were so tight that they looked like she painted them on. Not to mention her breasts. He loved cold days, Brooke's little nipples were printing through her top. What he would give to have one of them in his mouth right now. Maybe he should have bought her more than a notebook. Today was really a good day for him to be a nice guy because vomit girl looked like one good fuck. Her milkshake definitely brought all the boys to the yard.

Brooke walked briskly toward the door with her head down, where Lucas was waiting for her. It was either that or stay in the lab until everyone left and they would be alone which would be a lot worse.

"Uh Brooke hi.."

Those were the only words she heard him say because she shot past so quickly and started walking across campus to Mr. Hargrove's office. What was she running from? She had a meeting with Hargrove in five minutes and he was going to be there. She was going to have to face him eventually. Well she was going to delay their next encounter for as long as she possibly could.

Brooke was now sitting on the couch in Mr. Hargrove's office. Could the couch be any smaller? She was nervous. She had nothing prepared and Lucas was sitting right next to her. He had tried to talk to her again outside the office but she was saved again by Mr. Hargrove coming to open his door.

"So Lucas, Brooke tell me what you've done so far."

Lucas remained silent. He didn't know how to answer that question. He had just bought his textbook this morning. He hadn't thought about the project at all and the one time his partner came over to work with him he had scared her off. He was relieved when Brooke responded.

"Well actually Sir I kind of forgot to check my email so I wasn't aware that today was the meeting."

"Well Brooke that's no excuse. Even if you didn't check your email you knew at some point early this week you would have this progress meeting with me so tell me what ideas you thought about over this last week off the top of your head."

"Um…well I'll be honest I really don't have anything prepared."

"What about you Lucas?"

"I'm sorry I...I don't either."

"Did you two work together at all?"

Neither Lucas nor Brooke responded.

"Hello, did the two of you setup a meeting?"

Little did Mr. Hargrove know that they had in fact setup a meeting but it hard turned into a royal disaster. Neither of them wanted to say what had happened the one time they had agreed to meet.

"Miss Davis?"

"Mr. Hargrove it's Lucas' fault. I tried to cooperate with him but he just wouldn't work with me so I was left to work on the project by myself and I couldn't come up with anything."

Brooke blurted out her words without even thinking. It was Lucas' fault, if he wasn't having his little sexcapade when she had first come over to work with him they would have had something prepared. Now he was in for it. Mr. Hargrove already hated him from last week. Hargrove was going to tear into him and Brooke was going to enjoy every minute of it or so she thought.

"Miss Davis how old are you?"

"I'm 21"

"Twenty one. At age twenty one you're old enough to drive, get married, drink and certainly work out your differences with another person without running to your lecturer with every little problem. My job is to educate you. My meeting time with you is to discuss your project not to settle petty disputes. I gave you a project, your job is to work on it with your partner, how you do that is your business. Miss Davis you should seriously consider growing up."

Brooke was in shock. She didn't see that one coming Mr. Hargrove was very firm with her. She felt so embarassed. He made her feel like a four year old. She wanted fly off the couch waltz right up to him and smack him in the face for embarrassing her, but he was her lecturer. What pissed her off even more was Lucas who was laughing at her in the corner. He couldn't help it. She looked so stupid; her plan to blame it all on him had backfired.

"Mr. Scott, I meant to tell you this since last week. If you ever display such disrespectful behaviour again I will throw you out of my classroom. Now I'm giving the two of you one more week to get your act together. Next week parts one and two of this project will be due. If you do not come prepared I will be forced to take off 10 off of both of your final grades."

As soon as Brooke left the office she stormed down the hallway. Who the hell did Hargrove think he was talking to her like she was little kid? She did nothing wrong. This was all Lucas' fault and she was the one being scolded Now Lucas was running after her making a scene calling her name like she was a dog. He finally caught up her when she was opening her car door.

"Hey…uh Brooke. I've been trying to talk to you all morning."

Brooke kept her eyes on the car. She was not going to look at him.

"I know and I've been trying to stay the hell away from you all morning."

"Hey, what are you so mad about? I'm being nice today."

"Wow! You want a doggie treat for that. You sat in that office laughing you ass off while Hargrove embarassed me when you knew damn well that the reason this project didn't get done was because of you!"

"Me? What did I do?" Lucas said laughing, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

"You know what? Hargrove was right you need to grow the hell up. You walk in on one little blow job and you run out like a like a little kid. I mean look at you, you're pathetic, you can't even look me in the eye. What's the big deal? I'm the one who got caught naked. Geez you're acting like you never saw a naked man before."

Lucas didn't know how wrong he was. Brooke had never seen a naked man before. Although she had been fondled and kind of fingered she had never fondled back. She wanted to but she had felt so uncomfortable even thinking about doing it that she could never bring herself to actually touch one. She couldn't let Lucas know that. Brooke Davis never backed down from a challenge, especially when she was being challenged by a man. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I can look you in the eye and I'm perfectly fine with what happened last week."

"Are you sure about that vomit girl?'

"I didn't vomit because of you."

"Whatever you want me to believe vomit girl. Look we can argue with each other all day but that doesn't change the fact that we have to work with each other. I want to do well on this course."

"You, do well my ass? You're nothing but a dumb jock. I'm sure you got 600 on you're SAT's but you got in because of basketball. I know you're type."

"You don't know shit about me. Listen I don't want to argue with you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your notebook last week and about what you walked in on too. Here look I bought you another notebook."

Brooke took the notebook from Lucas threw it on the ground and spat on it.

"I don't need you to buy me anything."

"What are you so angry about? I mean I'm trying to apologize here and you're getting angry because I bought you a notebook."

"I don't need you or any other man to buy anything for me. I already bought myself another notebook. I can't stand you!"

"Hey, what makes you think I'm so crazy about you! You're such a bitch! I buy you another notebook and you spit on it."

"Ok it's settled we hate each other but we still have to work together."

"Ok vomit girl, here's how it's going to go. You find your ass at my apartment tonight at 8 o clock to work on this project. And don't tell me any shit about you're not free. It's either tonight or no night. You can not show up if you want it's your grade on the line. I couldn't care less about this project remember I'm just a dumb jock who got 600 on SAT's!"

Before Brooke could respond Lucas got in his car and sped off. He was supposed to be a nicer guy. He really did try, but Brooke was being a bitch. Why would she get so angry because he bought her back a notebook? That was the nice thing to do. Brooke had gotten off easy. He wanted to spit in her face after what she did to the notebook he bought for her. How dare she call him dumb? How dare she try to make him feel inferior? He worked out and practiced basketball for four hours everyday and still managed to maintain a 3.8 GPA. He was torn. One part of him wanted to curse Brooke off and dehumanize her and the other wanted to be nice to her even though she was being a bitch to him. Why did he always have to feel so torn?


	12. Chapter 12: For the good of the project

A/N

Ok hi everyone I know haven't updated in a while. I had a serious case writers block for some days. This chapter is much longer than all the rest. I just started writing and I couldn't stop. I'm warning everyone some of the content in this chapter is a little gross and graphic. I can't help it. The next chapter should be up on Friday. So enjoy and please review.

Chapter 12

For the good of the project

Brooke slammed the door of her apartment. Damn that fucking Lucas. Why did these meetings always have to be on his terms? That was her job. No man was going to tell her what to do. Brooke Davis made the fucking rules. If he thought he had seen her inner bitch this morning then he was so wrong. Lucas Scott was going to see the devil herself tonight. Brooke hated men telling her what to do. She hated men being in control. Brooke had had so many opportunities to have sex but it turned her off. She wanted to do the fucking. First timers always had to be so damned docile in the bedroom. The man always had to get on top and make love to a woman. It was never two people making love to each other. She wanted to be on the top. She wanted to do the insertion. She would stop him when she wanted him to stop, who gives a shit whether he cummed or not. Brooke wanted to have sex but aside from waiting for the right person the thought of another person having that control over her turned her off. If some guy was giving her oral sex he had the power to give the best orgasm of her life or bore her to death. She would have to keep communicating with him all the time, telling him "don't stop" as if she was a dog begging for table scraps. No man was going to make her feel like a dog. Was it possible to feel anxious and reluctant at the time? She was ready for sex but not ready for sex. She wanted the man to be in control, but she didn't want the man to be in control. Brooke didn't know anything about sex. A 12 year old girl was probably more experienced than she was. On one hand she wanted to just lie on a bed and let a man have his way with her. But why should she? Why should men always have to get what they wanted? Women already had to suffer enough. God had to be a man. Only a man would think up of all these malicious ways to cause women pain. If it wasn't cramps or bleeding enough every month to fill a dry river, it was childbirth and if it wasn't that it was first time sex pain. If women didn't need men to procreate they would be completely useless. Rachel who was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating Pizza turned around.

"I guess things didn't go well with your spermy little friend"

"Why do we need them Rach. They don't cook, they don't clean and they think they're always in control"

"Brooke you do realize that you just described yourself."

"Whatever. This guy is repellent. Can you believe he bought me a new notebook?"

"Oh no, not that." Rachel said sarcastically.

"And he yelled at me. No man raises his voice at me."

"Whatever you say Brooke. Where's the notebook? I want to see it. That was really nice of him."

"Nice of him my ass!"

"Where is it?"

"It's probably still on the ground outside the parking lot. As soon as he handed it to me I threw that shit on the ground and spat on it."

"Brooke you didn't"

"Oh yes I did"

"Brooke how do you expect to ever get laid if you bitch off every guy you meet."

"I don't want to get laid remember. I'm perfectly fine this way."

"Brooke we both know you're not happy."

"I'm happy. You and Bianca are really starting to piss me off with this crap. You have sex all the damn time and Bianca will have sex with all her boyfriends or any rich men she wants to reel in and you two are no happier than I am."

"Well I prefer to be slut than to be a cobwebbed pussy bitch."

They both started laughing at Rachel's last comeback.

"What time do you have to meet Sperm boy tonight?"

"I have to meet Lucas at 8 o clock."

"So what was it like seeing him after you know….. seeing him…alllllll of him." Rachel said winking her eye.

"It was awful. I got to class early so I could avoid him but then he kept looking around for me like he wanted to talk or something. I couldn't face him after seeing that huge monstrousity."

"He was huge!"

"Don't get any ideas Rachel you can't have sex with my project partner."

"Why not?...Pleaaaaaassseeee"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you will give me all the details afterwards and then I'd really never be able to look him in the eye."

"So how big did you think he was?"

"At least 12"

Rachel spit out her soda and started laughing. Brooke was so naïve and ignorant about anything sex related.

"Brooke 12…give me a fucking break."

"What it was enormous"

"Brooke the average erect penis is 6 inches. So try again."

"I swear it was about 12."

"Brooke is your partner an international student from Africa."

"No"

"Well then he's not going to be 12 inches or anywhere near that. I don't even think I've ever heard of anyone who was 12. The largest I ever heard was 10."

"Fine whatever maybe it wasn't 12 but it was still huge. I don't know where all that is supposed to fit."

"It will fit just fine right up in here."

"Rachel!"

"I can't wait to meet this guy."

"Rachel I'm being serious you can't sleep with him."

"Why do you care? You hate him."

"Yes I hate him and that makes working with him hard enough I don't need to add you sleeping with him to make it even more awkward."

"Fine whatever, I won't sleep with your precious sperm boy."

7 HOURS LATER

"Guys I'm leaving now to go to my project meeting."

Bianca was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Rachel was looking for pictures of herself on the Hartford campus parties website.

"You should eat first I'm making sphagetti."

"Forget food, you should take off that stupid outfit."

"I don't have time to eat now I'll eat when I come back and what's wrong with this outfit."

"Girl eat now. No woman whose pushing 30 should eat anything after 8 o clock."

"Bianca you are so obsessed with weight. You're not pushing 30 and neither am I. You're 23 and I'll eat food whenever I want. Even if I was 30 I would still eat burgers or sphagetti or fries or lasagna whenever I wanted to."

"Fine suit yourself. But remember you will never have this body again. I was showering the other day and I found three new stretch marks. I'm just trying to preserve my body for as long as possible. In the next two years I plan to be married with a kid. Every woman knows that after you have that first baby it goes downhill after that. Its bye bye flat stomach and hello cellulite."

"Bianca that's not true. Look at Kelly Ripa, she has like 8 kids or Moira Kelly from that show on the wb or Demi Moore who's in her forties."

"Brooke all of these people are rich famous celebrities who can afford plastic surgery. I can't afford plastic surgery so I'm going to have to do it the old fashion way. A little starvation every now and then never killed anyone."

"Forget that I want to get back to the issue of this outfit." Rachel interjected.

Bianca always acted like the weight police and Rachel was the fashion police.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing if you're going to class"

"Well I am kind of going to class. I'm going to a meeting."

"No no no no no. You are not just going to a meeting. You're going to be alone in an apartment with guy with a 12 inched penis."

"He's 12?" Bianca asked.

"So Brooke says. Brooke even if you don't like him that doesn't mean you still can't look hot."

"I don't want to look anything for that asshole. I really don't care what he thinks."

"Brooke you hate him right. What better way to torture him than to be you're regular bitchy self and look damn sexy doing it. Show him what he can never have."

"You know what Rachel you made a very good point."

"Great I'll be right back with a cock hardening outfit."

"Hurry up. I want to be out of here in five minutes."

"Why you leaving so early?" Bianca asked from the kitchen.

"I'm walking. I like to walk. The campus is really nice and walking helps me clear my thoughts."

"Ok well just be really careful ok."

"No man can do anything to me."

"Brooke I'm serious. Cut the crap. Be careful."

"Alright alright."

Rachel returned from her room with an outfit for Brooke. While Brooke was an excellent dresser she didn't dress as provocatively as Rachel did. Actually no girl on campus dressed as provocatively as Rachel did. Rachel was the kind of girl who would go to class in skirts that were so short that she couldn't even bend over without flashing some ass. Rachel would sometimes throw down her pen just to bend over slowly to tantalize her fellow male peers and sometimes her middle aged lecturers. Ordinarily Brooke would never wear an outfit Rachel picked out but she wanted to show that fucking Lucas that she was the bitch he could never have. Rachel picked out her black lace top and a very short denim skirt. It was the kind of outfit Brooke would wear if she was going out for drinks. But she didn't care. Brooke didn't care that there was only a small circular piece of material in the top to conceal her nipples and areolas or that she couldn't wear a bra with this top. She quickly changed in the living room, threw on her jacket and left the house.

Brooke took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. She was a little nervous. Flashes of Lucas' engorged cock that were now permanently etched in her mind irritated her. Lucas heard the knock on the door. Great! Bitch time. He had never met a girl that was so cruel in all his life. To spit on his notebook was pushing it too far. Even if he hated her he still had to work with her so he decided that he would put his hate aside for the good of his project. He was going to be polite. Dressed in jeans and a white wifebeater Lucas opened the door.

"Hey Brooke come on in."

Lucas felt an all too familiar hardening in his boxers. What the hell was this girl wearing? He stared at her as she took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. Her breasts were bubbling out of that top and all that black lace. Lucas had a fetish for women in lace, bras, panties, tops or thongs. And that skirt. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him but Lucas was convinced that he saw an ass cheek when she bent over to pick up her purse from the floor. Being nice to her was going to be easier than he thought. Vomit bitch was going to be screaming his name in less than an hour.

"Uh Brooke I was thinking we can work in my room. I have all my stuff in there. I was jotting down some ideas this afternoon."

"Oh you were jotting stuff down. I didn't even know you were literate."

Brooke was going to make this as difficult as possible. Lucas decided that he would ignore her little stab at him and all the others that he knew would follow. She followed him into his bedroom. He threw some clothes off his couch.

"You can sit here."

Brooke was in complete shock. Lucas had to be out of fucking mind. Lucas' bedroom was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen after all that sperm from last week. This was a new level of filth. His bed looked like it hadn't seen a sheet in months and there were fuck stains all over it. There was a sheet and two pillowcases on the ground that had yellow stains all over it. There were empty bottles of Gatorade and fast food containers everywhere. If that wasn't bad enough Luca's dirty boxers were in a pile right next to the chair he was proposing that she sit on. Underneath his bed Brooke could dozens of bras, thongs, tops and skirts that she knew couldn't possibly belong to him. Lucas was a pig. No he was worse than a pig. Brooke Davis was not going to do anything in a room with empty condom wrappers on the floor. This wasn't even a hating Lucas issue. It was a hygiene and respect issue. How could a guy who dressed so well and always looked clean and smelled great live in a room like this.

"Sit here….are you out of your fucking mind. Lucas your room is filthy. I'm not even bitching about this because I can't stand you. You really expect to work with you in a room like this. I don't know what kind of girls you're accustomed to but there is no way I'm sitting in a chair in here. And you had a girl in here last week. What respectable woman would stay in here for more than five minutes?"

Lucas actually felt a little ashamed. His room was no longer just messy it was almost unlivable.

"Ok you can stop insulting my room now. We can work in the living room on the couch."

Brooke walked out of his room still a little bit shocked that he actually thought she would work with him in there.

"Uh have a seat on the couch. I don't know if it's clean in enough for you."

"Lucas don't make me ou.."

"Look just shut up ok. Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry." Lucas said as he opened the fridge.

Brooke was starving she hadn't eaten since lunch but she didn't want anything from Lucas, she could get her own food.

"No. I would never eat anything from a fridge in an apartment that has a room that looked like that."

Lucas just rolled his eyes. It was getting harder and harder for him to ignore her stabs at him. He took out his left over pizza from the fridge and placed it in on the coffee table. He went to his room and came back out with a whiteboard, an easel and two markers. He took his notebook from the kitchen counter and sat next to Brooke. Brooke was just staring at him. He seemed to be really prepared. She was looking at his now open notebook. There were like four pages of stuff he had written down there. She didn't even have anything planned.

"Just give me a minute. I'm really hungry."

Lucas grabbed a slice of pizza. He tried not to look at Brooke because if he did the thoughts of all the rough sex he could have with her would enter his mind. That wasn't what he wanted to be thinking about. He should be thinking about ways put her in her fucking place. How dare she criticize his room like if she was his mother? Lucas finally finished his fourth slice of pizza.

"Ok lets start. I had a whole bunch of ideas this afternoon but I decided to scrap those. There is one I really like. It's practical and not too difficult. I don't want us to try to build something too complicated and we end up getting in over heads. I was thinking we do a virtual campus notice board. People can post all that crap they staple on the notice board online. Like those notices about "looking for a new roommate" or "apartment for rent" umm lets see what else "selling textbooks, notes, essays, papers, projects, people can find other people to do their projects for them here. We can facilitate the selling of all that junk people love to get rid of every year like sofas, TVs, microwaves. We can probably put up a whole bunch of chat rooms in there to draw in different people. We can take pictures of campus events to get people to visit the site. It'll be kind of like ebay. People can post their own prices and we charge them to post and a percentage of their profit. I haven't thought out everything yet but what do you think."

Brooke couldn't lie to herself. Lucas' idea was a really good one. It was better than anything she hadcome up with.

"It's ok. I guess it could work."

"Ok. Are you sure? We don't have to go with my idea. What ideas did you have?"

"We can go with your mediocre little idea."

"Ok."

Lucas spent the next hour elaborating on all his ideas. Brooke added in her own ideas and a few bitchy comments on the side. Lucas could feel his anger building. He was trying really hard not to lose his temper not only for the project but also because he knew how brutal he could be when he got angry. Brooke was starving now she couldn't even focus on the project anymore. She should've eaten when Bianca told her to but she was so stubborn sometimes. Without even thinking she said.

"I'm so hungry."

Lucas couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is your problem! You keep throwing all these comments at me all night. Will you just grow the hell up and suppress you bitchiness for this project. I offered you some food about an hour ago!"

"Don't shout at me. I wasn't throwing that comment at you, I was just saying it."

"Bullshit! You are such a bitch. I'm trying my best here to work and all you can do it bitch."

"It's what I do best."

"Clearly because your work isn't what you do best."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm doing everything for this project you haven't even come up with any ideas. I bet you didn't do anything at all."

Brooke opened her notebook and threw it on his lap.

"See for yourself. I had five ideas."

Lucas looked at the page and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your ideas lets see number 1 shit, number 2 shit, number 3 more shit, number 4 even more shit, number 5 pile of mother fuckin shit, num.."

"Ok I get your point. My ideas suck . Who cares."

"What? No come back. I just insulted you and you didn't have a comeback. Someone alert the media."

Brooke crossed her legs tightly. She was holding up her pee for about half an hour now.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Why do you keep shifting like that? You got epilepsy or something?"

"No asshole."

Lucas watched as she uncrossed her legs and tried to cross them again more tightly than she had before. Lucas finally figured it out.

"Oh I get it, someone's got to tinkle."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Well we have a bathroom you know your welcome use it."

"No way. After I saw that room I don't want to imagine what the bathroom looks like."

"The bathrooms clean."

"Its ok I'll hold it till we're done."

"Fine suit yourself just don't piss all over my couch because I'll put you on your hands and knees and make you clean it."

"You can't make me do shit. Where's the stupid bathroom. I'm only using it out of sheer desperation. It's a good thing I have my sanitary cleanser in my purse."

"It's the first door on your left."

Brooke walked briskly to the door. The bathroom was surprisingly clean. Other than the toilet seat being up the bathroom was actually usable. A minute later she was in heaven. Releasing a pee had never felt better. She searched the room for toilet paper but there wasn't any. Great now she was stranded on the toilet.

"Hey asshole." she shouted.

"What"

"You got any toilet paper."

"Nope I guess you're going to have to drip dry."

"Lucas stop fucking around. Where is it?"

"Oh no what's a little girl to do without toilet paper?"

"Lucas I'm not kidding tell me where it is."

"No…Wait actually…. I'll tell you if you say "Lucas Scott I'm sorry I spat on the notebook you bought me and all I want to do is spread my legs for you right now."

"Over my dead body. I'm not saying that."

"Fine then you can sit there all night. Actually I think I'm leaving. Will you lock the door when you finally grow a brain and decide to leave. Later."

"Alright alright. Fine. Lucas Scott I'm sorry I spat on the notebook you bought me and all I want to do is spread my legs for you right now."

Lucas started laughing outside the bathroom door.

"Fine I said it now where's the toilet paper? Is there any in here?"

"Actually I changed my mind just say one more thing and I'll give it you."

"Listen asshole I have my fucking period right now, so unless you want to get blood all over this grey hoodie in here I suggest you give me that toilet paper now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ok I'm done playing around. Here look I have the toiler paper right here. All ran out, my brother went shopping earlier it was still in the grocery bag. Open the door."

"What"

"Well how do you expect to get the toilet paper. Open the door, I promise I won't look at anything."

Brooke opened the door. She grabbed that toilet paper from his hand and slammed the door shut. She hated that fucking Lucas. The nerve of him making her say all those stupid things. Lucas was having a ball making Brooke suffer but when a girl mentioned any period talk it was a sure way to get him serious. Lucas did not mess with girls and their periods. The thought of it made his stomach turn. Blood oozing out from his favourite part on a woman's body really turned him off. There was no way he was going to risk getting that kind of blood on his favourite grey hoodie he'd had since high school. A few minutes later Brooke came out from the bathroom and joined Lucas on the couch.

"I'm going home. I've had enough of you and your apartment for one night."

"Ok whatever you want, but we only got through the first section that was supposed to be done for today. We still have to work on section two."

"Well we can work tomorrow then….. at my apartment this time." Brooke said gathering her things.

"Ok fine where do you live?"

"I live in Campus Court. It's the white apartments right across the street from the administrative building. I'm on the fifth floor. Room 507. 8 o clock."

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Whatever. Bye"


	13. Chapter 13: What a freak!

A/N

Hi everyone I'm just warning you beforehand this chapter gets a little freaky. I couldn't even read it over at some points

Chapter 13

What a freak

Brooke came home and went straight to her room. Rachel was watching television and Bianca was on the phone flirting with her new potential rich husband Allister. They had only gone out on two dates so far and already they had reached the annoying stage. The run up the phone bill saying lovey bullshit to each other stage. Brooke just didn't get it. Bianca was the perfect girlfriend. As long as you showered her with gifts she would pretty much worship her man. She once bought her ex $500 worth of Christmas gifts and this was when she was a teenager. Five hundred dollars was nothing to Brooke. She was spoilt and filthy rich. Bianca on the other hand came from a lower middle class family and desperately wanted to live the rich life. The parties, the spa treatment, the plastic surgery, she wanted it all. She was always a bit jealous of Brooke because she belonged. Sometimes Brooke just wished she didn't belong. She knew there were more important things in life than money and status, she just wished her parents knew that. Money did have its advantages sometimes, it could make life a lot easier. She had her car, a luxury off campus apartment, the most trendy clothes and anything thing else her heart desired. While other people would walk into Walmart and scour through their wallets to find another quarter to pay the bill Brooke could walk into Dior and casually decide which one of her three credit cards she should use to buy a new outfit. Bianca who liked to shop in these stores would either get some guy to buy it for her or save her allowance and eat bread and water so she could look the part. So Allister Cromwell was that new guy. Bianca was every man's fantasy wife. She cooked, she cleaned, she was gorgeous and very classy.

Brooke laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about Lucas and how he embarassed her tonight, making her say all that crap to him. He was such a sadist. She hated him. Brooke never really hated anyone. She was the easy going type that got along with everyone. Why was Lucas any different? It was because he challenged her. No guy had ever contested Brooke Davis queen bitch before. She was accustomed to having guys whimpering after she gave them a piece of her mind. Lucas was a bigger bitch than she was. Whatever she dished out he gave it right back to her tenfold. She had to admit it he was smart and had excellent ideas, but that was it. Although he was an attractive guy, no woman could deny it, it took so much more than a cute face to get Brooke Davis interested. If he was the last piece of male scum on the planet and God begged her to procreate with him to save mankind, she would say no. That was the extent of her hatred for him. Some people just knew how to get under her skin. This Lucas person was one of them. He knew how get her really pissed off. The nerve of Rachel and Bianca for suggesting that she date him. Brooke would rather have sex with a horse than spend any time with Lucas outside of their project meeting time.

The next evening Lucas and Nathan were on the couch playing NBA live. They were both having fun. It wasn't like the juvenile battles they had when they were 12. They both were still playing to win, after all they were guys, but the real reason they were playing was for the fun of it. Basketball was such a competitive sport and it was easy to forget the reason they started playing the first place. Sure Dan had introduced them to the sport but the reason they both played was for the love of it. Nathan was completely lost. He had no idea what was going on with his marriage, if he even had one anymore. He hadn't spoken to Haley in 2 weeks. He missed her terribly. To be married to someone for three and a half years and then be suddenly disconnected from them had to be difficult. He still loved Haley. He loved hearing about what she did everyday, he loved hearing her practice all her new songs in the shower, he loved her burnt casseroles and he especially loved making love to her. Even if his marriage was a burden at times and the time apart from Haley may actually be good for him, he still missed her. He saw her a couple times since school started but he was too torn between two emotions to know how to react. On one hand he missed her and wanted to wrap his arms around her, scoop her up, place her in the tub and bathe her as she told him everything that was going on her life. On the other hand he wanted to yell at her for ruining what they had and not trying to work through their problems. For the past two weeks he tried to keep himself occupied, because if he didn't his mind would wander to Haley. He was rarely ever home. If he wasn't in the gym he was on the court and if he wasn't on the court he studying or bar hopping with Jake and Tim.

Tim Smith knew how to have good time. He was a party animal. Ordinarily Nathan didn't hang out with Tim as much as Lucas did but Tim's kind of fun was exactly what he needed. Strippers and booze were Tim's favourite things. He had been to almost every strip club in the city now. He even knew some girls by their stage names. There was definitely a science to stripping and these girls definitely aced all their exams and turned in extra credit. Tim was picking Nathan up at 9:00 to go to Candy another strip club. Tim was the average college guy. He didn't want to be tied down but he wanted to conquer as many pussies as possible. When he met Nathan in freshman year he told him that by the time they graduated he would have fucked a girl from every nationality and ethnicity. He had a crumpled piece of paper under his bed where he kept tabs. Tonight was the night, after he got his nightly lap dance he was going seduce that black girl who worked in the bar. Nathan envied Tim sometimes for the freedom he had. He could fuck whoever he pleased and no one would care. He had been so tempted over the last two weeks to get a lap dance but he couldn't, he could never cheat on Haley. Anytime he came close to requesting one he would imagine the hurt look on Haley's face if she found out. Whenever he went to these joints he always kept looking over his shoulder as if Haley would be standing right there. He was still married and he would never break the vows he made to her. There was no harm in looking. Haley knew about his porn video collection. She often walked in on him watching them and stroking himself and walked right back out. So watching strippers was no different.

"Luke you missed a great night last night"

"Oh yeah….what did Mindy or Coco or Muffin do last night that was different from all the other nights?"

"It was Twinkle and she was a gymnast for 10 years…mmmmm she looked so good doing all those floor exercises and working that balance beam….You have to come tonight all the waitresses are serving drinks topless."

"You serious"

Lucas wanted to go really badly now. Topless girls serving him and strippers galore. He could easily call up Peyton and she'd come right over but he wasn't in a Peyton mood tonight. He didn't even have to pick her up. Peyton was like room service. All he had to do was dial her number and he could order up what ever position he wanted her in and she would be over in twenty minutes. What kind of girl lets her boyfriend call her up at 2 am for sex and just walks right over to his suite? Lucas never called to make sure she got home safely and he never picked her up. Sometimes he would call Haley at those hours to talk but he would never ask her to walk over to his dorm alone at night. The difference between Haley and Peyton was that he respected Haley but not Peyton. He couldn't help it. It was almost impossible to respect someone who didn't respect themselves. Lucas was a dog for making her walk home alone and fucking her so hard that she bled sometimes but Peyton was the asshole that allowed him to do it. She was so stupid. Haley would never let Nathan treat her that way. He was sure even vomit girl wouldn't let the poor guy she was dating treat her that way. Then he remembered it was Tuesday night at 9 pm, he was over an hour late to meet Brooke.

"Shit"

"What?"

"I can't come….I'm late" Lucas said as he shoved his notebook into his bag and searched for his car keys.

"Late for what"

"I have a project meeting. I was supposed to be there an hour. This girl will kill me."

"She'll kill you? Since when can any girl do anything to you?"

"This bitch is different. She doesn't know when to shut the hell up. I can handle her. I'm gone. I'll meet you guys later."

Lucas raced down the stairs to his car. Brooke was going to devour him. She was already a bitch for no good reason, she had to be even worse if she did have a reason.

Brooke was now standing in line at KFC. She waited on Lucas for 45 minutes and she was too hungry and angry to sit in the living room like a fool any longer. Bianca didn't cook tonight; she and Rachel were going out so she had to fend for herself. Brooke hated cooking. She would rather starve or buy food than cook. She wasn't like Bianca or Rachel. When she got hungry she ate and sometimes scared herself with how much she would eat. She was going to order that 6 piece bucket of fried chicken, go back home and eat it. What she couldn't eat she would leave in the fridge and never see again because Rachel would eat it in the morning.

Lucas hastily walked down the corridor of the fifth floor in search of room 507. He just wanted to get the meeting out of the way and meet Tim, Jake and Nate at Candy. The door was partially open and he saw two girls standing in their bras and panties. There were clothes everywhere. Clearly they were on a trying on clothes frenzy. Were these her roommates? Come to think of Lucas didn't know anything about Brooke other than the fact that she was a bitch. Lucas knocked on the door and Rachel boldly marched up to the door in her undies as Bianca threw on some shorts and a tank top.

"Rachel what are you doing? Get back here and throw this on" Bianca said as she threw a pair of shorts to Bianca.

"What's the big deal? This is the same amount of skin he would see if I was in a bathing suit. What's the difference?...uh hi can I help you sexy?"

Lucas chuckled at Rachel's compliment.

"Yes you can sweetie. I'm looking for Brooke Davis. I'm her project partner I'm supposed to me-"

"Shutup you're sperm boy……..no way….I've been dying to meet you..Brooke told us alllllll about you." Rachel said as she lightly brushed her hand against his crotch.

"She did? Oh…Well I'm Lucas."

"No I think I'm going to keep calling you sperm boy for now."

"You can call me whatever you want"

"Well Brooke's not here right now, she got fed up of waiting on you so she went out to gain five pounds. She'll be back in like 5 minutes come in…I'm Rachel and that's Bianca we're her best friends and roommates." Rachel said as she led Lucas into the living room and found an empty spot for him on the couch.

"So this is sperm boy" Bianca said

"My God what did she tell you?"

"Nothing much" Bianca said with a sly smirk

"Which one should I wear?" Rachel said holding up two equally short skirts.

"Black" Lucas said

"Well I was asking Bianca but a mans opinion is always valued. I want to look cock hardening hot tonight. I have to get some tonight. What time is Allister coming for us?"

"At ten so hurry up."

"Brooke's not going with you guys."

"No she has a meeting with you…..we're kind of glad she's not coming…she'd get bored and then go home by herself because we'd both be paired off. Lucas why don't you go in Brooke's room and wait for her we're changing here and I'm not as liberal as Rachel is….it's the second bedroom."

Lucas entered Brooke's bedroom. He couldn't believe it. After the way Brooke had barked at him for his dirty room he had been so sure she was a neat freak. She wasn't as dirty as he was but her room was messy. Her desk had books all over it and she a pile of clean underwear lying on her bed. Lucas couldn't help himself. He was alone in her room sitting on her bed next to her underwear. Brooke was a bitch but she was one sexy bitch. No one would know if he just took one quick whiff of her womanly aroma. He pulled out a pair of lacy black panties that had caught his eye from the middle of the pile. He felt so guilty doing this but all Nathan's talk about the strippers had gotten him horny. He brought the crotch to his nose closed his eyes and sniffed. Brooke walked into her apartment, the door was still open and Bianca and Rachel were both in the bathroom putting on make up. She took out a drum stick from her KFC bucket grabbed a napkin and proceeded to her bedroom where she could quickly pick out something to wear so she could go out with Bianca and Rachel. Clearly Lucas was not coming over. What a loser! Brooke walked into her room and stopped dead by the door. This was the second time she had felt like this. She was so shocked that she couldn't move her chicken and the napkin dropped from her hand. Lucas was sitting on her bed smelling her underwear with his eyes closed and he had the most freaky perverted grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing!" Brooke shouted at the top of her lungs

Lucas dropped her underwear. He didn't know what to say. He felt so ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have done it. What was he going to say to her? This was worse than her walking in on him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind! How dare you? How dare you invade my privacy like this? You are such a fucking freak."

Brooke walked up to him and slapped him across his face. Bianca and Rachel were both hearing Brooke's screams from the bathroom but they didn't take it seriously. They knew Brooke hated him and they assumed she was yelling at him for his tardiness. But when they heard a loud forceful stinging slap they knew something was wrong. Lucas knew he was wrong and he felt horrible but he was not about to back down and admit it. He felt his anger building, he knew he had a bad temper but he promised himself he would be kind and respectful to women.

He grabbed her arm lightly and in a low tone he said

"Listen Vomit Girl. This never happened you hear me. If you tell your roommates what you think you saw I'll smash this cup thingy on your dresser. I know it must mean a lot to you because it is the only thing on top your dresser and the area is cleaner than anywhere else in this room. Trust me I'll do it, not a fucking word to your friends or anyone else."

"Are you out of your mind, that's an urn with my grandmother's ashes."

"I don't fucking care. I will smash it to fucking pieces. You decide what's more important, being a squealing bitch or this urn. I mean it you say anything and it' bye bye grandma" Lucas said as he walked closer to her dresser.

Just then Bianca and Rachel came in.

"Whats going on in here?" Bianca asked.

Lucas gave Brooke one last threatening look.

"Nothing I was just being my regular bitchy self."

"Geez Brooke we begged you to be nice to Lucas, he's such a sweetheart, he helped Rachel pick this hot black skirt she's wearing…..why are you always so mean to Lucas….look at him he's petrified. Aplogize Brooke. You didn't need to slap him."

Brooke just wanted to get rid of Bianca and Rachel as quickly as she could so she could destroy Lucas. He took cruelty to a whole new level, she never threaten to destroy the remains of any guys relative no matter how mean he had been to her. Brooke took a deep breath.

"Lucas …..I'm sorry."

"Well it's ok Brooke. Apology accepted. Just don't let it happen again."

"Awwwww…that was so sweet….Brooke ….Lucas is such a nice guy…be nice to him from now on. We're going out now. Allister is waiting. If you want you can meet us at the club when you're done. I'm sure Lucas would be glad to drop you off."

"It would be my pleasure Bianca. You two both look lovely tonight. Have fun, Brooke and me will just be working hard together."

As soon as Bianca and Rachel shut the apartment door Lucas knew he was in for it. He was really trying to be nice but he couldn't allow Brooke to slander his name like that. What he had done was the worst. He felt so ashamed but he had two choices threaten her so she'll shut up or allow her to tell more people so he would feel even worse than he already did. Brooke was livid. Her grandmother had died when she was ten. She was her dad's mother and he didn't seem to think about her or miss her like she did sometimes. She knew it had been over ten years since she died but she couldn't bear to throw away the ashes. To Brooke throwing away the ashes meant that she was throwing away what was once her grandmother's body. She couldn't bear to think of her grandmother's hands or face being thrown on the ground like garbage. How dare Lucas mess with her memories? There were some points in life when words weren't enough to express anger. This was one of them. Brooke slapped Lucas three more times in his face. He just stood there as she slapped him. He didn't react for two reasons number one he knew he deserved it and number two she was being so rough with him and she was turning him on. The memory of her scent and the way she was slapping him so forcefully had him so hot. He couldn't help it he could feel his hands leaving his sides. He just wanted to throw her on the bed, flip her over and slap her sweet ass. Brooke started cursing him but he didn't hear a word she said. He grabbed her by the ass lifted her up and pressed his lips against hers. Brooke couldn't believe it. This Lucas had to be insane. He invades her privacy and now he was putting his hands and lips where they weren't invited. Brooke was so mad she couldn't see straight. She had only ever been this angry once before in her life. She bit his lip as hard as she could. When Lucas tasted the blood in his mouth he released Brooke unto the bed and put his hands behind his back He didn't want to do anything out of anger that he knew he would regret.

"Get the hell out! I don't ever want to see your fucking face in life again. Next time you see pretend you don't. I don't even care about this stupid project. I can't work with you. Not now. Not ever. I am dropping this course first thing in the morning. I wish you would just die!"

Her words cut deep. Wishing he would die was a bit harsh

"Ok….but I just want to say that I'm sorry" Lucas said in a meek voice.

"I don't care what you are. Just get out and fucking die!"

Lucas and Brooke really knew how to get to each other. Mission "do section two of the project" not complete. As Lucas gathered his things Haley's words popped into his mind. Maybe she was right he did need to see a psychologist. Fuck Haley. What does she know anyway? Guys smelled girls' underwear all the time he was just unfortunate enough to get caught. So he made a move on her. Big Deal. Lucas was trying to convince himself that he was normal. He was right guys in college especially did shit like this all the time. But regular people didn't threaten to destroy urns. No matter how hard he tried Lucas was becoming his father. Nathan was one half of Dan and Lucas the other. What would it take for him to control the urges he had?


	14. Chapter 14: What happens in the club par

Chapter 14

What happens in the club part 1

The following evening Brooke was in a bad mood. She just needed to be by herself. She was in one of the moods where everything annoyed her, so she knew that it was best that she kept her distance from other people rather than undeservingly cuss them out. Rachel and Bianca were chatting in the living room. The minute Bianca got a boyfriend everyone would have to suffer through a series of boring stories about some of the "most romantic things he did". What single girl wants to listen to stories about romantic things someone else's boyfriends did for them? It was if they were rubbing it in everyone's face. And Rachel was even more annoying than Bianca tonight because she was upset that she didn't get any last night. Brooke didn't want to act like anyone's mom so she tried not to tell Rachel how to live her life. To Brooke Rachel had way too much casual sex and claimed that she was ok with it afterwards. Brooke got horny sometimes but not nearly as much as Rachel did. Maybe it was because she didn't know what she was missing. She was so scared to be intimate with someone but horny as hell. What she wanted was a friend with benefits. Someone to fool around with, without the emotional attachment. Emotional attachments always led to pain in the end. She could really use some sex to comfort her right now. She was so angry. She had gone to the administrative office earlier to drop E-commerce but she found out that the deadline had already passed and there was nothing she could do about it. She was also so angry with Lucas. She hated his guts. She really did just want him to die. He was too mean to even be real. The way he backed her into a corner and got exactly what he wanted. The way he came on to her. Most guys would at least try to seduce the girl, he just came in with full force as he owned her body and he was entitled to it. Worst of all the way he smelled her underwear. Brooke shuddered every time she even thought about it. It was so gross. Brooke knew guys who admitted that they liked doing freaky things like that but to see someone do it with her underwear was just plain nasty. She had no choice but to burn them. She could never wear those panties again because she knew anytime she did, she would remember Lucas and his perverse behaviour and that was the last thing she wanted. She never wanted to see his face again. She had every intention of visiting Mr. Hargrove and telling him that Lucas sexually harassed her and that there was no way she could work with him. Lucas was the first guy to kiss her in five years. What a way to break her kissing dry spell.

Anyone who heard Brooke talk about guys would be convinced that she hated them all, but only she knew the truth about herself. She sometimes felt lonely and wanted someone to talk to, not friends like Bianca and Rachel but someone she loved someone who loved her back. One of the reasons Brooke closed herself off was because so many relationships especially the ones in university were so fake. It was very rarely about two people who really connected with and completed each other. It was more about fucking a hot girl on campus when you should be studying. So many guys around campus stared at her. Some were brave enough to approach her but these things just didn't impress Brooke. Brooke was one of the hardest girls to impress on the planet. Guys who came up to her and told she was beautiful turned her off because when a guy said that he really meant "your hot and I want to fuck you" Brooke didn't want to be fucked. She wanted someone to make love to her. If she had to get in a relationship with someone it had to be a real one. She wanted a guy who didn't buy expensive gifts for her. Expensive jewellry is a guy's way of branding a girl, showing everyone that she was taken. She hated it when guys bought stuff for her. It just didn't impress her; she had money to buy all these things for herself if she wanted. She wanted someone to see her, someone to really see her. She wanted someone to look into her eyes and see right down into her soul. That's what would impress Brooke Davis. A guy that would pay close enough attention to her to notice that her bitchy behaviour was nothing but a facade to hide who she really was, a broken girl who was trying to protect her heart. Men had always disappointed her, so rather than put herself out there and risk getting hurt she closed herself off until she met someone that was worth her time. From the looks of things she would be single and horny for the rest of her life because all guys were the same, they were all pussy hungry cheating lying bastards and she didn't need that in her life. Are a few moments of bliss enough to endure a cornucopia of months of pain? Hell no. Life was just easier being single. All Brooke had to do now was find a friend with benefits and she'd be ok.

Lucas was at home reading his Oraganizational Behaviour textbook. He had been reading chapter three for an hour and he was still on the first page. He could not concentrate his guilt was eating at him. He really did try to be a better person, but there was more to changing than merely the desire to change. He was so ashamed of his behaviour. It was bad enough that she caught him smelling her undies but he made it worse when he threatened to destroy her grandmother's urn ad then coming on to her. Lucas never really understood how people could cut themselves but right now he knew what led some of the to do it. Self hate. He just wanted to be a person he could be proud. He had gotten off well with Brooke's room mates and Brooke had already hated them he didn't need anyone else hating him. Rachel often partied at the same places he Tim and Jake did and he knew how girls talked, he couldn't let panty sniffing episode get out. Tim would probably give him a high five but all the girls would think he was a freak. He felt so bad for Brooke. It was like every time they got into the same room her found some way to upset her. He knew he had to apologize. But was this his new routine do shit then apologize and hope that made it all better, then do even more shit then apologize. Where would he draw the line? What would it take for him be that better person he wanted to be? He decided that he would give her a few days to cool off and then he'd go over to her apartment and apologize. He even did the entire of section two by himself. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to make amends with Brooke.

It was now Friday night. The night Brooke had been dreading since last weekend. Bianca had setup a blind date for her with one of Allister's friends. All she wanted was a friend with benefits not some long boring night with some strange guy. Bianca was a very pushy person and she would bitch until she had her way. Brooke decided if she did go on the date she would make it eminently clear that it was the last place she wanted to be. Bianca, Allister, Brooke and Allister's friend Trey were going to dinner and then they were meeting Rachel at a club afterwards. All Brooke wanted to do was drink and hook up with some random guy. As soon as she hit that club she was going to ditch this Trey person and have some real fun.

"Brooke, are you ready? Allister and Trey are on their way upstairs"

"Yeah I'm coming."

Bianca and Rachel were waiting to see Brooke's outfit in the living room. She refused to let them help her get ready. Bianca and Rachel were in total disbelief when Brooke walked out from her bedroom. Brooke could not be serious. She was wearing a plain long black t-shirt that reached down to her knees, a long brown floral skirt that reached down to her ankles and a matching brown floral head scarf.

"Brooke cut the shit!"

"No! If I'm going on this date I can wear whatever I want"

"Brooke you're going to march back into your room right now and change."

"No"

Just as Bianca was marching over to her to drag her into her room there was a knock on the door. They were here.

"Just a minute….Brooke change now."

"No, you wanted me to go on this date I'm going, you never said anything about what I had to wear…lets just go we wouldn't want to keep our dates waiting" Brooke said with a sly smirk. It was going to be a very interesting evening.

Bianca opened the door. Allister and Trey walked in. Allister hugged and kissed Bianca and gave her a bouquet of flowers. Brooke just stood there. A nervous Trey approached her.

"Uh so you must be Brooke, I'm Trey, it's nice to finally meet you, these are for you." Trey said handing Brooke a bouquet of flowers.

"I hate flowers."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's because you don't know anything about but here we are going to waste a perfectly good evening."

"Well I would like to get to know you better."

"Wish I could say the same."

"You'll have to excuse my friend Brooke she's pmsing tonight" Bianca interjected while shooting Brooke a threatening stare.

"Shall we" Allister said

Allister held Bianca's hand as the walked down the stairs to the parking lot. Trey was so uncomfortable with Brooke that he just walked silently behind Allister with his flowers still in hand while Brooke lagged behind. Allister opened the door for Bianca to get in the front seat. Trey did the same for Brooke.

"I have hands you know, I can get my own door."

"Oh sorry"

Brooke went around to the other side of the car and opened the door and got inside leaving Trey standing outside the car feeling like a fool. He could see that she was a pretty girl but he was getting turned off by her choice of attire and her attitude. The car ride in the back seat was silent. Bianca and Allister were chatting up a storm. Trey was so nervous and so unsure of what to say to Brooke without receiving a snide remark that he just stared out of his window hoping she would cool down before they got to the restaurant.

They were now sitting in Paolo Robini an Italian restaurant. The waiter had brought them their menus and some water. Allister kicked Trey under the table. He knew Brooke was being rude but he felt that Trey should still attempt to converse with her to make the evening less tense. Trey finally mustered up some courage.

"So Brooke what do you do?"

"Hmm let's see you picked me up from off campus living quarters. Maybe I'm a student. Not the brightest bulb are you."

Trey was too nice a guy to respond to Brooke's rudeness.

"Oh right. Well I'm a mechanic."

"Oh well that must be pretty rewarding work, getting grease on your overalls for a living. I wouldn't come out to too many restaurants like this if I was mechanic. Should I pass around a collection for your bill."

"Brooke!" Bianca said firmly but quietly, she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Trey I'm sorry Brooke is really a nice person she just has on her extra bitchy mask tonight."

"Bianca its ok. I'll continue to be the gentleman that I am regardless of what Brooke says to me."

Thirty minutes later they were all eating their respective meals. Brooke had ordered three pieces of lasagna, she was doing anything she could to turn Trey off. Bianca was picking at the salad in her plate. Allister had to beg her to order some food until she finally complied. It was after eight and she hated eating after eight. The last time she ate after eight she started telling Rachel to call Sea World to pick her up because she felt like a blubbery whale.

"So Brooke tell me about your parents"

"They're dead. Nuff said"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, it must be hard on you."

"Very hard."

"So um are you enjoying your meal."

"No I hate this restaurant."

"Well from the way you're eating I'd never be able to tell."

"I'm hungry and bored."

"That's a lovely ring you're wearing." Trey said touching her hand casually.

"Don't touch me. I don't believe in any physical contact what so ever with the opposite sex until marriage. I'm very very religious."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. What religion are you?"'

"You won't know it. We're a very small group."

"Ok whatever you say."

When they were finished eating the waiter brought the two bills to the table. Allister gave his credit card to the waiter to pay for his and Bianca's meal. Trey took out his credit card to pay for his and Brooke's meal.

"No no no I can pay for my own meal thank you. I know how much you must have saved up for this evening but I have my own money and I don't any man buying dinner for me."

"Whatever you want Brooke suit yourself."

Brooke handed the waiter her card. If looks could kill Brooke would be dead right now. Bianca was giving her the most lethal stares from across the table. Brooke usually acted so classy when she went out to restaurants but tonight her behaviour was deplorable. Lying about her parents being dead and insulting Trey's work. What the hell was wrong with her? I didn't matter, she had no right to treat Trey that way. Trey was such a sweetheart. He endured Brooke's rudeness for the evening without ever retaliating. Why did Brooke always have to be so mean to guys? First poor Lucas the other night and now Trey. Brooke was in for it. When they got back to the apartment Bianca was going to give her a piece of her mind.

The two couples were now on there way to Tsunami one of the most popular clubs in town. Trey and Brooke sat silently in the back seat.

"Close your eyes." Brooke commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, so do it."

"Fine."

Trey did as he was told. Allister was concentrating on the road, so Brooke took off her top, scarf and skirt. She had on a hot pair of black leather pants underneath and she took out her black and pink lacy corset top from her purse. There was no way she was going to be seen at a club in such a dreadful outfit. Her breasts were bubbling out of the top. She touched up her make up, put on her jewellry and sprayed on some perfume.

"You smell really good, can I open my eyes now."

"Yeah whatever."

"You look really really hot…I mean nice. You look really nice."

"Yeah I know."

Allister parked his car and they all got out.

"Well folks I had a horrible dinner so I plan to have great time tonight. Bianca, Allister, Trey I'll see you guys around. Don't worry I'll find my own ride home."

Brooke walked off in her stilettos swaying her hips. Her pants hugged every inch of her ass tightly. Trey was kind of sad to see her go. He was now the third wheel. She went straight to the bar and ordered herself two screaming orgasms.

Lucas was on the second level drinking with Nathan, Tim and Jake.

"So Nate have you talked to Haley lately?"

"She called me the other night. Said she wanted to talk."

"What'd you say?"

"I said ok. I'm meeting her tomorrow. I think we're just going to hang out at the apartment. It's going to be weird. I'm supposed to be the closest person to her in the world and feel like we're meeting for the first time. I'm willing to give Haley all the time she needs. It's just this Chris person that bothers me. You talk to her right Lucas tell me do you think she likes him?"

This was it. This was his chance to stir up some trouble in subtle way to lead Nathan and Haley straight to divorce.

"I'll be honest with you Nate because you're my brother. I think it's possible that Haley could have feelings for him. I mean they're alone every night in that studio. He's a guy she's a girl. Girls really seem to like Chris. When he played at Tric the other night the girls were going crazy."

"You serious you really think she likes him. I mean did she tell you that? Don't lie to me Lucas."

"Yes, but Nate you can't tell her I told you that. Promise me. She told me this in confidence. Don't be mad at her."

Lucas was lying. He didn't know what else to do. Dan was ruthless when he didn't get what he wanted, so he to be that way as well to save himself.

"Great I'm going to kill this guy. She's going to leave me I know it. All we do is fight and I can't even provide for her. And this guy plays the guitar and sings and is really deep. How am I supposed to compete with that? He's got more in common with Haley than I do."

"Nate there is more to a relationship than having things in common. Stop sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. Have a couple drinks, have some fun, you'll talk to Haley tomorrow. Come on lets not let women upset our evening. Nothings going to get to me tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Time interjected.

"What"

"Isn't that Peyton your girlfriend down there grinding with some other guy on the dance floor?"

"Where!"

Lucas looked over the balcony for Peyton. There she was in a short skirt dancing with some guy. His hands were slithering up her thigh and she was just letting him. Lucas wasn't even jealous. He really didn't care that much if other men touched her. It was a matter pf respect and pride. He was Lucas Scott star basketball player he could not have his girlfriend cheating on him in front of the entire school body. If anyone had to do the cheating it would be him. He couldn't be the laughing stock of the changing room. He marched downstairs. He took deep breaths as he walked trying to calm himself. He didn't want to do something he'd regret. He grabbed Peyton by her arm and dragged her into the men's room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You are my girlfriend."

"Oh my God Lucas. I'm so sorry I didn't know you were here."

"So this what you do when I'm not around. What was that guys hands doing on your thigh?"

"Nothing I swear. I just had a couple drinks. Lucas I'm so sorry it won't happen again. I wouldn't cheat on you. I swear, please don't be mad I'll make it up to you."

"Whatever, how?"

She brushed her hand against his crotch and licked her lips. He moved her hand off.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood."

"Fine"

"You're wasted why don't I call a cab for you."

"No it's ok, I have a ride."

"With who?

"Haley"

"Haley doesn't have a car, so who's driving?"

"Nobody…I mean we're taking a cab together later."

"Peyton I'm already upset with you, so stop lying. This is last time I'm asking. Who's driving you and Haley home?"

"Chris"

"Chris!"

"She'll kill me if I told you that. Don't say anything Lucas."

"Well where are they? How come I don't see them?"

"Haley didn't think it'd be appropriate to dance with him they're just hanging out on one of the couches next to the bar."

This was better than good. All he had to do was get Nathan and the guys downstairs and he'd be sure to see Haley. This was almost too easy. Or maybe he could play the noble honest brother card and tell Nathan that it pains him so much to confess that he saw his wife and Chris together.

"I'll see you around." Lucas said as he walked out of the bathroom.

He went back upstairs to meet the guys.

"Why don't we get some more drinks from downstairs?"

"Cool. What happened with you Peyton?"

"Nothing really. She won't be acting like that anymore."

"That's right Luke, you gotta let these bitches know whos in charge."

"Whatever Tim"

Lucas knew Tim could never keep his mouth shut when he saw something and he wasn't the most discrete person. All he had to was make sure Tim saw Haley and Chris and he wouldn't have to say anything. No one would ever suspect him. He had to be quick though the bartender was almost done with their drinks. He coughed repeatedly on Tim in hopes that he would turn in the next direction. Tim turned his head. Mission accomplished. Anyone looking in the opposite direction couldn't miss Haley and Chris.

"Holy Shit! This has to be catch your bitch cheating night. Nathan isn't that Haley over there with some guy."

"Where?"

Nathan's heart sank when he saw the sight before him. Haley was in a club with Chris. She wasn't actually doing anything wrong. But seeing her with Crhis hanging out made him insane with jealousy, especially since they hadn't hung out like that in ages. He had two choices march over there and pull Haley away from him or walk away and give Haley enough rope to hang herself. He could find out once and for all what she was really up to with this Chris person when he wasn't around.


	15. Chapter 15: What happens in the club par

A/N

Hi everyone the next update will probably be up tomorrow or Saturday.

Chapter 15

What happens in the club part 2

Nathan decided that he would spy on Haley. He returned to the balcony with three more drinks for himself and watched Haley's every move. Tim and Jake were dancing with two girls downstairs and Lucas was staring into space. He kept thinking about Nathan and Haley, his brother and his best friend. He loved them and he just wanted them to be happy. He didn't mean to try to hurt either one of them but Dan was a megalomaniac. He hated for anything to get in way of either of his sons future basketball careers and Haley was getting in the way. Dan knew how much Nathan loved Haley and he knew that Nathan would sacrifice anything, basketball included to make her happy. Dan hated to lose. Everything was a competition for him. He lost his chance to be play college basketball when he sustained an injury to his knee. He lost Nathan when he moved out and got married. He had been waiting for years for the perfect opportunity to split them up. Nathan was too hard. He was just too damned fearless for Dan to get to him. So after his Mr. Nice Dad plan failed he decided to pin the job on Lucas. He hated to admit it but Lucas kind of scared. Dan could do some pretty awful things even to his own family members. When his brother Keith had slept with his wife he pretended to forgive him while he secretly paid a woman to make him fall in love with her and then dump him. One time when Nathan and Lucas had sneaked out, the night before they had a big game, he paid a dirty cop to follow them and throw them in jail for the night. When Dan had walked in on him having sex with a girl in his room when he was fourteen, he took pictures of them in bed and then threatened to give them to Karen and the girl's parents. Although they had been under the covers in the pictures Lucas did not want to disappoint his mother or be hunted down by some angry girl's father. Who knew what Dan would do if Lucas didn't do as he was told? Why couldn't he just be happy? He just wanted to be a good friend to Haley, a good big brother to Nathan, a guy women could trust, a good student and a guy both his parents could be proud of.

Brooke was having a blast. She had found Rachel at the bar. When a girl wanted to get completely wasted and have fun Rachel was the girl to hang out with. She had three screaming orgasms and two tequila shots. Brooke was drunk. Brooke hadn't gotten drunk in years. She wouldn't remember any of this shit tomorrow. She just wanted to have fun in this moment and deal with the consequences later. She was dancing with some guy and his hands were all over her. An unintoxicated Brooke would never allow a man to grope her while dancing but alcohol had a way of making people let go of their inhibitions. She was horny as hell and his hands on her ass and breasts felt so good. She hadn't been stimulated like that in years. She was so glad she was with Rachel because Rachel would not judge her. Brooke was grinding her crotch into his. She could feel his erection piercing through his pants. He started breathing harder and harder and it was making the hair on her neck stand up.

"Do you want to get a room? There's a motel down the street."

Brooke's heart was racing. This was it. In the next few minutes she could no longer be a virgin. At 21 virginity is nothing but a burden especially when it's not a choice. She was horny and this just what she ordered some pure emotionally unattached sex.

"Yes" Brooke replied nervously.

The duo left the club to walk three blocks to a motel.

Chris and Haley were still sitting on the couch.

"So Haley are you having fun?"

"It's ok I'm not really a loud music kind of person and I don't really dance to hip hop. Are you having fun?"

"This isn't really my scene. I prefer Tric I'm just here because one of my buddies invited me. His dad owns the club. If you want we go into one of the dressing rooms and talk or you can sing me that new song that you wrote. Singers can't be shy Haley. I really want you to open up more. Don't hold back."

"Ok let's go then."

Chris led Haley down a hallway in the club that said authorized personnel only. When Nathan saw them leaving the couch he flew off the blacony and raced down the stairs to see where they were going. When he got to the hallway the bouncer stopped him but over his shoulder he saw Haley and Chris enter a dressing room. Why would they leave the couch to be alone in the dressing room? Nathan was going crazy, all he could think about was Chris and Haley having sex. He could hear Haley screaming his name.

"Listen you have to let me through right now. My wife's in there."

"You have a pass"

"No"

"No pass no entry."

"Listen buddy get out my way. I'm going in there my wife is in there with some guy."

Nathan felt a pair of strong arms grab him from behind. He started cursing frantically and struggling to be relieved from another bouncer's firm grasp. He was thrown out of the club. Now he was alone and wasted in front of the club. He started walking all the way to the back of the club to where he had parked. It was completely deserted. The club wasn't closing for another two hours. As he was about to open his car door he heard someone talking on the phone. It was a girl.

"Hey stranger what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You know it's really not safe for a girl to be back here by herself."

"I can take care of myself and besides the only people here are you and me. So what's with you?"

"What do you mean what's with me."

"Well its Friday night and you're in a parking lot when there is one hell of a party going on inside." The girl said as she got off the floor and sat on the hood of his car. "Come up here talk to me"

"Why would I talk to you? I don't even know you."

"That's the point. We're both wasted. You can tell me anything and neither of us will remember a thing in the morning. So spill."

Nathan joined her on the hood of the car.

"Well my wife has feelings for another man and right now she's probably fucking him because I saw them go into some room together alone."

"Oh"

"What about you?"

"I don't have one. I just came out here to look for my friend. Just relax. How about we play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A fun one. How about 20 questions."

"How about 10."

"Ok ten it is. I'll start."

Lucas was still in the club. He couldn't find any of his friends. Haley was no longer on the couch. One of his favourite songs Candy Shop by 50 Cent was playing and he was grinding away with some girl. He saw Peyton staring at him from the couch where Haley was sitting. She looked upset. He wanted to just grind hard into the girl he was dancing with. If he hadn't been such an ass lately he would have, but he really didn't need anything else to feel guilty about. He stopped dancing with the girl and went over to Peyton. He didn't even know what to say to her. They never really had conversations. All they ever talked about was what they wanted to do to each other and other meaningless things.

"So uh where's Haley"

"I don't know she said she didn't want to stay too late. I don't know where she could be."

"So you come here a lot?"

"Sometimes I come with guys, you?"

"Me too sometimes I come with my friends."

This was so awkward. They had no idea what to say to each other. Lucas knew why he was with Peyton. She was a low maintenance girlfriend that he could get sex from whenever he wanted. Right now, he was wondering why she was with him. He was a horrible boyfriend. He never talked to her. She was a horrible girlfriend as well. She never talked to him either. Maybe occasionally she talked to him about his basketball game or parties but that was it. So why were they together? It was like a high school relationship between the head cheerleader and the captain of the basketball team. Everyone expected them to be together, they were gorgeous, they looked good together but other than those superficial reasons they had no connection. Peyton loved to be the girl on the arm of the hot guy that every girl wanted. In some weird way they knew what they were doing. They knew what they wanted from each other and somehow they were both okay with it.

Haley and Chris were still in the dressing room.

"Haley that was a great first verse. I'm glad you had the courage to sing it for me. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm still working on the rest. It's about love not being enough sometimes."

"Well I gathered as much. I just didn't want to ask you about it. I'm trying to be professional with you Haley but I feel like we're friends."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So if you want someone to talk to. I'm here. Is everything ok with you and you're husband."

"Not really we're kind of taking some time apart right now."

"Oh he do something wrong?"

"No it's not him. Its just I need some time for myself to figure out what I want and the pressures of being married were really taking a toll on me."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do and I really miss him. We're going to talk tomorrow for the first time in two weeks. I'm kind of excited. I really really miss him."

"Well I'm happy for you Haley, but I have to say this. You shouldn't let anything get in the way of your dreams or the one you love. It's just really hard when those two things are getting in the way of each other."

"Wow"

"What?"

"It's just you really get where I'm coming from."

"It's because I've been there sweetie. In this business you have to be selfish as hell if you want to succeed and that means you have to sacrifice some things to get where you want to be. Nothing in life comes for free. Sometimes its money, time for yourself, family or the one you love. You just have to ask yourself how bad you want it."

Haley felt tears in her eyes. She was the crying type. The thought that someday she would have to choose between the two loves of her life was making her sad.

"Listen uh we should get going. Peyton's probably looking for me and I have to meet Nathan tomorrow so I don't want to be out too late."

"Alright lets go then."

Lucas had left Peyton and was now outside trying to get reception on his cell phone to call one of the guys. The club was closing in five minutes and he hadn't seen any of them in hours. He leaned up against a car right outside but he didn't see any of them.

Brooke's heart was pounding as she walked to room 104. She had never been this nervous in her whole life. She was nervous and anxious. She never quite understood just how much emotions came into play with sex until now, it would probably be even more emotional and more nerve wrecking if she was in love with the guy. But tonight was not about emotions. It was all about plain sex. No emotions. When she was done she would probably stop off by KFC and get some more chicken. This was going to be like every other night. Sex for the first time was no big deal. No love, no emotions, No names, No biggie.Was it possible for a virgin to not get emotionally involved with her first partner? Brooke Davis was about to find out. Brooke was now just standing by the door. She had no idea what to do. The guy was sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you come lie down right here gorgeous?"

Nathan was now laughing with his new friend on top the car. Playing 10 questions had loosened him up. They leaned back on the hood of the car to catch their breaths. Nathan suddenly felt a pair of soft lips touch his. He kissed back but when he felt her tongue invade his mouth he gently pushed her off.

"I'm married. I told you that."

"Maybe someone should have told that to your wife tonight. Look I can help you have a good time tonight if you want. We're young and no one has to know about this. I don't know you and you don't know me. We'll never see each other again. This could have been perfect, but I guess I'll be going now I guess you're not up to it. It's ok baby."

She started sliding off the car Nathan stopped her. He couldn't resist. He hadn't had sex in months and has porn stash and naked strippers weren't enough for him. He pressed his lips against hers more forcefully that she had and pushed his tongue into her mouth. The parking lot was empty. All the people had driven out as the sat on the hood playing 10 questions. Now it was just the two of them and a white Lexus. As he kissed her he moved his hand up her top and massaged her breasts. They were smaller than Haley's. He didn't even remember what another woman's skin or breasts felt like. Her body was so mysterious and exciting for him. While he massaged her breasts she unbuckled his pants, pulled down his boxers and started stroking his member. He was already hard. This girl was a professional Nathan thought. She was very talented with her hands. He felt like was about to explode any second. Not wanting to cum to soon, he rolled on top of her pulled down her panties and entered her. He knew he had to be quick. They were out in the open there was always that chance that someone would walk by. The fact that it was so risky made it even more fun for him. She was panting so hard and he could barely contain himself.

Lucas stood in the front parking lot only his car and a few others remained. He was giving the guys five more minutes to pop up or he was leaving. He started walking around the parking lot to kill time. Suddenly he felt someone grab his mouth and two other guys lifted him up. When they got to the alley between the club and the mall next door they threw him on the ground. There were about six guys around him. He knew he was a goner. He could ward off two maybe three guys but six was impossible. He knew he wasn't being robbed, this was business. When a group guys beat up another guy it was always about revenge or pride. Guys just hated to lose fights. Since he wasn't the get in a fight type he knew this beat down was bout revenge. What did he do? He hadn't done anything to deserve this. He didn't even recognize any of these guys. Finally one of them spoke.

"We're going to beat your ass, but every time one of us kicks you or punches you I want you to remember why. I want you to regret what you did. I want you to feel the pain and the fear my sister felt when you came on to her. I want you to feel how powerless and hurt she felt."

"I don't know what you're talking about, who's your sister?"

"You don't remember. I suppose you only remember your conquests not your failures."

The guy took a picture out from his wallet and held it up to Lucas. It was Kristin. The fourteen year old he had offered money for sex. He knew he was a goner. If it had been his sister he would be doing the exact same thing. He didn't even try to retaliate. He had been feeling so guilty about so many things that he felt like he deserved it. He just hoped he was going to be injured too badly; he had a basketball game in a few days. The guys started kicking and hitting him all over his body. It was torture, they showed no mercy. His only consolation was that it wasn't a public flogging. No one would know what happened. One of the most embarrassing things for a guy was to get beat up publicly. A public beat down was emasculation at its best. For a guy to seem weak and helpless in front of other guys who would tease him and call him pussy for weeks after was just as bad as the beat down. Men just loved to feel manly and strong, Lucas was anything but right now. He was coughing up blood on the ground and his chest was killing him. The guys weren't too harsh. He was expecting weapons to be used. Now he lay in the alley by himself, just him and the rotting garbage in the dumpster next to him. As each one of the guys fired blow after blow he felt more and more pain. He felt so powerless, so violated. Was this the way he made women feel? Was this the way Jenna felt when he slapped her? Was this the way Brooke felt when he threatened to destroy her urn? Powerless. He could barely move. He just needed to lie down for a while longer before he made his next attempt to stand up. His face and shirt were covered with blood. Karma was a bitch. Karma had him lying down in a filthy alley wounded cold and alone.

Nathan was now sitting on the hood of the car catching his breath. He hadn't been pleasured like that in a long while. This girl knew all his erogenous zones. She knew exactly how to please and tease a man. His pants were still unbuckled and her panties were still her ankles. The windshield was filthy. Her juices had slithered out of her and right down the windshield. The cold 2 am breeze was quickly drying it.

"Look uh that was great but I think maybe I should be getting home. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I should get going too."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll call a cab I have no idea where my friends are. They probably left me they know how I can get sometimes."

"Well I can take you home if you want."

"I don't know. I don't usually hang around with one night standers afterwards."

"It's just a ride. Not that we'll ever see each other again or anything but I'd like this to stay between us just in case we do."

"No problem. I never fuck and tell. Well maybe just my roommates."

Nathan pulled up in front of her apartment.

"Well I guess this is it."

"Yeah"

"Later"

"Hey uh I never got your name."

"You first"

"Nathan"

"Rachel….thanks for the ride…both of them." Rachel said licking her lips.

Brooke did as she was told. She was nervous but she didn't want him to know that. He lifted Brooke's back off the bed and pulled off her top. He took off his own shirt and shoes and started kissing her as he lay on top of her. Brooke was enjoying every minute of it. Just his hands on her stomach sent sensations through her whole body. She felt him unbuckle her pants and he slid them down to her knees. He positioned himself on top of her again and placed kisses all over her body. She could feel his throbbing erection. Was she ready for that? She had only seen her first one last week. Now one was going to be inside her. She wanted it but she was so unsure as well. What he was doing felt really good and her body said yes. She rolled over on top of him. She wanted to be in control. She unclasped her bra and pressed her breasts against his bare chest. Her nipples were hard. Her juices were soaking through her thong unto his chest. They turned him on even more. He pulled her forward and started sucking on her nipple. Brooke was unsure of what to do so she just sat there being pleasured.

"Lie down" he told her.

She got off of him and lay down on the bed waiting for his next move. He lay on top of her again and gave her nipple a light bite before kissing her. He took off his pants. Brooke's heart started to beat even faster than before. She was so close. He pulled off her off her thong and stared at her womanhood for a few seconds. He lay back down on top of her kissing her more forcefully than before. He spread her legs. He rammed three fingers into her and Brooke screamed in pain.

"What! Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

She pushed him off of her pulled on her thong, pants and top. She just stuffed her bra in her purse.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me like this."

"Watch me."

Brooke ran out of the motel room in to the night. What the hell was she doing? She was looking like the biggest fool right now, running away from sex like that. She really wanted it. But those fingers hurt like hell. Maybe God was sending her a message. This wasn't the way she wanted to have sex for the first time. Not in some motel, kind of drunk with a guy she didn't even know. He was the first guy to see her completely naked. She hoped to God he wouldn't remember and that she wouldn't either. She couldn't just act on impulse like that. This wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. She wanted a guy who would take his time. When she made love for the first time she didn't to have any secrets between her and the guy. She would want him to know that she was a virgin. Maybe this was what happened with Rachel all the time. Maybe she just got caught in the moment and the pleasure. The only difference was that Rachel didn't have three fingers and a tight entrance to tell her that what she was doing wasn't really what she wanted. She was so upset with herself. It was cold and now almost three in morning. It was dark and she was by herself just walking feeling like a fool for not continuing and for starting in the first place. She wanted to cry. But Brooke Davis under no circumstances cried. The last time she cried was probably ten years ago at her grandmother funeral. As long as she could remember she had been so afraid to feel love or pain or lust or attraction or anything that could lead to hurt in the end. She just felt so stupid. She was a bitch to a perfectly nice guy earlier, she rushed into something she knew wasn't ready for. Blame it on the alcohol. How was she going to get home? She reached the front of the club and just threw herself unto the grass. She threatened herself. She was not going to cry. Crying meant that she was weak. Being weak made her vulnerable. She would just sit there for a few minutes compose herself and then call a cab.

"Hey are you ok?" she heard familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. He was barely recognizable with all the bruises and blood stains on his face but she'd recognize that cocky irritating voice anywhere.

"Brooke? Well you're the last person I'd expect to find out here. Your face is really red. Are you ok?"

"None of your business asshole. Didn't I tell you to fucking die."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I almost did tonight." Lucas said sitting next to her.

"It does. Why are you sitting next to me? I hate you. I was actually hoping I'd find someone out here still but not you."

"I know you hate me. You have every right to."

"Well why don't you respect my wishes and leave me alone. Just go away."

"You want me to leave you here by yourself."

"Yep. I was born alone wasn't I"

"Yes you were but I can take you home if you want."

"No I'm alright. I'd rather stay out here and risk being robbed or raped than go anywhere with you."

Lucas started laughing at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you just hear yourself? You'd rather be raped than take a ride from me."

"Yes that's how much I hate you."

"Fine I'm going then." Lucas got up and started walking off. He wasn't going anywhere but he wanted to see how she would react.

"Some guy you are."

"What's that?"

"Nothing"

"No you said "some guy you are""

"Well if you heard what I said why did you pretend you didn't"

"Just making sure."

Lucas sat back down next to her. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her top was on backwards and he pants were crumpled. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the crap I did to you since we met. I was a royal ass and I'm especially sorry for what I did the other night. I shouldn't have done what I did and I shouldn't have threatened to destroy your urn. That was uncalled for."

"You can't even say that you smelled my underwear."

"You're right I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I'm ashamed of what I did and I don't like saying it out loud because it makes me feel like a horrible person."

"Well you are a horrible person."

"I know, but I'm trying to do better and trust me after what happened to me tonight I don't think I'll be disrespecting anyone anymore."

"Whatever you can save your I'm trying to do better crap for someone who gives a shit. Once an asshole always an asshole."

"So I guess you won't be forgiving me then."

"Hell no!"

"Well that's fine. I'm just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"What about sexual harassment will that happen again."

"Those are pretty strong words. I wouldn't say that I sexually harassed you."

"Oh you wouldn't. If a guy came up to you now and grabbed your dick would you like it, would you consider that sexual harassment."

"Yes! And I'd kill his ass."

"Well it's the same thing asshole. Picture how you'd feel if a big 300 pound guy kissed you and grabbed your ass and that's how I felt."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Whatever your apologies mean nothing to me. You could save my life right now and I'd still think you're an asshole."

"Ok well I started section 2 just in case you wanted to know."

"Great, who cares, you're just lucky you still have a partner. I tried to drop this course but the deadline had already passed. You think you're the only one who can threaten people. Think again. I'm reporting you to Hargrove for sexual harassment."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Brooke please don't. That could ruin everything for me. I play ball I'll be off the team. If I get kicked off the team my dad will kill me."

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you put your hands on me"

"Brooke please I'll do anything. Anything"

"Anything?"

"Anything Brooke please. I really am sorry. I said I was sorry even before I knew you were going to report me. Please."

"Lay off me. You have to be nice to me and you have to do whatever I tell you to. You also have to tell my roommates what you did the other night. They seem to think you're the nicest guy on the planet."

"Ok whatever you want. I'll do it. When do you want to work on section 2? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

"I'm not sure."

"What's your number then? I'll call you then and you can take mine as well."

They exchanged numbers and just continued sitting next to each other. It was now 4:15.

"So what happened to you tonight?" Brooke asked

"You first."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Neither do I, but let's just say that karma is a bitch."

"I know exactly what you mean. You look horrible though."

"So do you. You look like you've just been through a tornado. You sure you're ok?"

"Whether I am or I'm not it shouldn't matter to you and it's none of your business. It's not like we're friends."

"You're right. Are you ready to go home? If you want I can take you. So you won't have to take a cab.

"Fine. I'm only taking this ride out of desperation."

"Ok"

They got up and walked to the parking lot together. This was one strange night. Lucas would've never imagined that he'd end up with Brooke tonight. He thought he'd probably end up with Peyton or some other girl. Brooke was kind of grateful to find Lucas. All his apologies helped take her mind off of everything that had happened with that guy. He pressed the button to unlock the car doors and Brooke got into the back seat. Lucas didn't even comment. It was all about what Brooke wanted now. Not just because she threatened him but also because he genuinely wasn't proud of his actions and he saw firsthand tonight what the consequences for his behaviour could be. He dropped Brooke home and then drove himself home. He threw himself unto his bed. What a night.


	16. Chapter 16: Stays in the Club

Hi everyone Kase here. I know I said I would update sooner but I've been busy. Since I posted that author's note I got responses from people I didn't even know were reading the story. I encourage everyone to please review. Tell me what you liked or didn't like about the chapter, which characters you hate or love or can identify with, make guesses for what will happen next, make suggestions or anything. It will be greatly appreciated and your reviews are very useful. I don't know when I'll update next. I have the next two chapters planned and I want them both out before the end of the weekend. I'll update faster if I get more reviews. So this chapter is dedicated to all those ghost readers who never left a review but are going to start now.

Chapter 16

Stays in the Club

Nathan had been up for two hours but he hadn't left his room. It was 11 am and Haley would be coming over in an hour. His head was throbbing and the trash can in his room was right next to his bed reeking of stale puke. He couldn't let Haley see him like this. He wanted his hangover to be long gone when she came over. This talk could make or break their relationship. This wasn't only about catching up anymore. All Nathan wanted to talk about was Chris. He was so threatened by Chris. He didn't need Lucas to confirm Haley's feelings for Chris; he knew that Haley would be enthralled with him. She was so passionate about her music and although he was supportive they did not share that connection. How could she have sex with with Chris? So that was what she was really up to when he wasn't around. All those night she was "working on her music" she was fucking Chris' brains out. He was insane with anger. He couldn't wait to interrogate Haley. He felt so broken. This was every husbund's worst nightmare, a cheating wife. Cheating was different for women than for men. When men cheated it wasn't as devastating because consciously or subconsciously women expected it. But when a woman cheated it's more devastating for men because it was an insult to a man's pride as well. His wife needed another man to pleasure her. She needed to Chris to fill the void in her sex life. His manhood wasn't enough for her. Yes it hurt her that she betrayed him but it hurt even more for him to know that he wasn't good enough for her sexually as well.

"Lucas!" he shouted from his bedroom.

"Lucas!"

"What I'm sleeping!"

"Will you just call Haley for me and tell her to come over at 2:00 instead…..and bring me some Tylenol."

"What am I your mother?"

"Lucas quit being asshole….I have a headache and I feel like crap right now."

"Alright alright"

Lucas called Haley then entered Nathan's room with a packet of Tylenol and a bottle of water. He sat on the edge of the bed, took out the tablets from the packet and handed them to Nathan.

"Thanks"

"Where were you guys last night? I was looking all over for you."

"No where I was inside just watching Haley. What happened to you?"

"Nothing"

"Then why's your lip busted and your face so bruised. You get in a fight or something?"

"Uh yeah…yeah I got in a fight….some guy was hitting on Peyton"

"Since when do you care about who's hitting on Peyton"

"She's my girlfriend isn't she? Am I not supposed to care?" Lucas said raising his voice.

Nathan knew him too well. He hated being reminded what a horrible boyfriend he was. He also could not let Nathan find out about what happened. Haley was the only one who knew all his dirty little secrets. Since he started confessing to her she never looked at him the same. He knew that to her she was longer the same Lucas she grew up with. To Lucas Haley unconsciously looked at him with disappointed eyes. He just wanted to be seen as a pseudo-decent human being in someone's eyes. He could never tell his little brother about all the crap he did. Younger siblings were supposed to look up to older siblings. Lucas was supposed to be displaying behaviour that his younger brother would want to emulate. So if he had to bend the truth sometimes to savour his big brother-little brother relationship with Nathan then so be it.

"What's your problem? You never cared before. Since when do you get in fight for Peyton?"

"Since now! So drop it."

"Alright. What time is Haley coming?"

"I told her two o'clock. She sounded kind of disappointed"

"Disappointed my ass. Yeah right. I'm sure Chris can keep her company while I'm throwing up because of her."

"You're blaming this on Haley? You get drunk and its Haley's fault"

"If she had kept her damn legs crossed last night I wouldn't be feeling like this."

"Nathan come on this is Haley, you really think she cheated on you. We all saw her she was just talking to him on the couch."

"Just talking on the couch. I wish that was it. Later on they went down into some dark sexual corridor and locked themselves in the dressing room."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack"

"Nate, come on you know Haley she would never cheat on you. Just because she was in the room with him doesn't mean anything happened."

"So then what were they doing in there that they couldn't do on the couch where everyone could see them? Huh Lucas? Since you like defending Haley so much. You always take her fucking side."

"That's not true Nate. I'm just trying to assess the situation without being biased. You can't just assume that anything went on in there. When she comes over just be honest with her. Tell her you were there last night and you saw her and you want to know what happened."

"Lucas shut up. You're really pissing me off right now with all this righteousness. You're asking me to take the rational calm approach when my wife is cheating on me. For lack of a better example but what if it was Peyton, the girlfriend you suddenly care about so much. What if she was alone in the dressing room with some guy?"

Lucas wanted to say that he probably wouldn't care that much as long as she didn't do it front of his friends and she didn't give him any STD's the next time they fucked.

"I'd calmly ask her about it before I accused her."

"Oh just like you calmly asked Peyton in the bathroom last night."

"Look this is different alright, Haley is not Peyton. I don't want you tearing into Haley for something you're not even sure she did. So when she comes over be nice to her, she really wants to talk to you. I'll go out, give you guys some space. I know you two have a lot to talk about."

Nathan just nodded. He was ready to tear into Haley. He was so angry with her. He felt so hurt. She made it seem like the time apart was all about her and not about wanting to be with someone else. His anger with her also stemmed from his anger with himself. What if he had jumped to conclusions? What if Haley didn't do anything wrong? He had cheated on her a couple hours ago out of anger and hurt but what if it was all for naught. Well he would soon find out, although he trusted that Haley wouldn't lie to him, he knew he'd find out if anything happened because she was the worst liar in the world. So three hours it was. Nathan was not going to stay with a cheating wife even if he had cheated on her also. In three hours the fate of their marriage would be determined. He set the alarm for one o' clock and rolled over on his bed in hopes that by the time he awoke his headache would be gone and the hangover would have passed.

Brooke rolled over in her bed and put the pillow over her head. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep but Bianca was playing dirty. She was still mad at her for the way she treated Trey. Bianca was a very blunt person, if she was angry with someone they definitely knew it. She was a cuss-them-out-ask-questions-later person. Since Brooke's door was closed and locked Bianca expressed her anger by doing things she knew would annoy Brooke when she was trying to sleep. Since 10 am Bianca had maximized the volume on the home theater system and was playing all the love songs she knew Brooke hated. Brooke knew the moment she opened her door a full fledged cuss out would begin so for the past hour her ears were tortured by Mariah Carey's, We Belong Together, Ryan Cabrera's True and Mandy Moore's I wanna be with you over and over and over again. Her patience was wearing thin. She didn't get to bed until 5 am and she was feeling nauseous from all the alcohol she drank the previous night. Bianca was just being a bitch. Was what she did to Trey such a big deal? Who gives a fuck about Trey? He's a big boy he'll get over it. This was just like Bianca and so many other girls, the minute they got a man they were always so quick to spend every waking moment with them and always take their side. Bianca was just using Trey's feelings as the reason she was upset. Brooke knew she just didn't want to be embarassed by her in front of her new potential rich husband. Allister would never approve of a girlfriend who was unmannerly and by extension a girlfriend who associated herself with unmannerly people. Brooke gave up on sleeping there was no way Bianca was going to allow to get any sleep now. She figured she should just get up and go to the library and get some work done or better yet sleep in the library where it was nice and quiet.

Brooke opened her room door and went to the bathroom to pee. The music suddenly stopped, Bianca was just trying to fish her out of her room. Rachel was sitting on the couch and Bianca was cooking breakfast. Brooke was glad she was really hungry. She walked into the living room and just stared. She knew Bianca was mad but what about Rachel. Was Rachel going to take the mature approach and not get involved in her feud with Bianca? Or was she going to side with Bianca as she sometimes did. The bad thing about having a trio of best friends is that two people were always closer. Even though they were all best friends Brooke always felt that Bianca and Rachel were closer to each other than she was with either of them. How did that happen? Brooke and Bianca were best friends before Rachel even moved in. Bianca and Rachel had more in common; they could talk about things with each other that they couldn't talk about with Brooke. They both enjoyed fashion, parties, sex, men and would rather die than get fat.

"Good morning Brooke" Rachel said.

So there it was. Again, Rachel was taking Bianca's side. Rachel was usually a lot more jolly and a lot less cordial with her. Who gives a fuck anyway? Girls could be so petty sometimes. Brooke jus wanted to eat her breakfast and get out the house so they'd both have some time to see how stupid they were both being. Rachel wasn't even at the dinner, she didn't even know why she acted the way she acted. Girls just loved to gang up on each other. Brooke looked into the kitchen and saw two trays with eggs, cereal and toast.

"Rach sweetie your breakfast is ready." Bianca said in the most angelic voice.

Brooke just ignored that subtle stab at her. Bainca was just getting warmed up. She just wanted to pick a fight. Brooke ignored the first blow. She walked into the kitchen grabbed a plate and proceeded to take the remaining eggs in the frying pan. This was a trap. If Bianca really didn't want her to have any breakfast why would she leave eggs in the frying pan?

"Don't touch my fucking eggs, make your own damn breakfast."

"Your eggs! I pay my part of the grocery bill. These are just as much my eggs as they are yours or Rachel's."

"No they aren't because while you were lying on your fat ass in your bedroom I've been slaving out here making them so they're mine."

"Fine, they're yours, but I'm eating them."

"Over my dead body." Bianca said grabbing one side of the pan.

"Then what are you going to do with it. You already dished out your eggs and Rachel's, who's going to eat these eggs, they're just going to waste, so why do you care if I eat them."

"Because they're my eggs and I don't want them in your unmannerly mouth." Bianca said yanking the pan even harder, Brooke let go and the pan and its contents fell on Bianca's foot."

Brooke laughed in her face.

"Serves you right bitch."

"I'm a bitch. You're the one who was rude to Trey. If you hate men fine but don't be rude to someone who never did anything to you. You're such a stuck up condescending rich spoilt bitch. How dare you insult Trey because he's a mechanic? He looked so hurt when you said that. He was so excited to meet you and then ditching him at the club like that. The poor guy felt like a third wheel with me and Allister all night. He did not deserve that Brooke. Your actions hurt people."

"Well the truth finally comes out. You only find out what your friends really think of you during an argument. As for Trey I don't give a fuck about him. I'm a grown ass woman. I can do whatever the hell I want, I can wear whatever I want and if I want to insult some guy who I couldn't care less about I can."

"You know Brooke you should hear yourself right now. You're wrong and you won't admit it."

"I'm wrong, did I ever say I wanted to go on a date. No I didn't that's what you get for messing around in my love life."

"Well pardon me for trying to be a good friend to you. Pardon me for trying to hook you up with a nice guy. But you're such a bitch, that's why you're single because you're a bitch. What man will ever want to fuck a bitch like you? I'm sure that Lucas wanted to fuck you but your bitchiness probably scared him off."

"Don't bring Lucas into this. I can't believe you're defending Lucas you don't even know him. He is an asshole. Even if I did want to have sex with someone it wouldn't be him. Plus I prefer to be single than be like you. You're a pathetic middle classer who would rather marry rich to gain money and social status than work hard for anything. That's why you're going to end up old and unhappy with you're cheating rich husband."

"That's why you're going to die a spoilt rich bratty virgin."

"Funny how I'm not a spoilt rich bratty virgin when some people don't pay their part of the rent or when some people want to borrow my car."

"Well not everyone has a rich mommy to pay their credit card bill. Some of us actually have to work."

"Work please. You've been working at that college for two weeks so don't act like you're some poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks who had to work for everything. Your parents sent you money when you were in college. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

"Jealous of who. Brooke get over yourself. Why on earth would I be jealous of you? You're a fat single virgin."

"Oh so I'm fat now too. Bianca this is ridiculous. You know what I don't need this shit in my life. I have enough shit to deal wit and I don't need your pettiness to add to it. So have nothing to say to me. When you see me in the morning pretend you don't. Just put your part of the rent on the fucking counter on the 30th every month and I'm fine. You can buy your own damn groceries. I don't give a fuck I'll buy food every fucking day."

"Good because when I cook only Rachel is welcome to have some. I'm also done cleaning. You're fucking pig. I'm always cleaning up after you and you never say thank you. So you grew up with some housekeeper picking up after you so you can't even make up your own bed or wash your dishes when you're done. Well I'm done, the middle class maid is done."

"Fine by me."

Brooke went into the bathroom and slammed the door. It's funny how the truth about so many things in friendship came out when two people were having an argument. It was like they both had pent up frustration with each other than needed to be released. Rachel had just sat there the whole time eating her eggs and reading a magazine as if nothing was happening. Brooke needed to get out, she was angry and frustrated. She still felt like the biggest idiot for not having sex the night before and now she had to deal with Bianca's pettiness. Was it really that big a deal? This was a huge fight. Why was how she treated Trey such a big deal to Bianca? They said some awful things to each other. Brooke started to evaluate her actions. Was what she said that bad? Who gives a fuck anyway? She got out the shower threw on some jeans and her Hartford T shirt and left the apartment with her notebook in hand. Why did she even bother carrying it? No one could get any work done when they were that angry.

It was 2:15 when Nathan heard a knock on the door. He was dressed, sober and waiting anxiously for this knock on the door for over twenty minutes. He opened the door and saw Haley standing there looking so beautiful. He always thought that she looked most beautiful when she was dressed simply, which she usually did. Dressed in jeans and a thin strap black top, Haley entered the apartment with take out for both of them.

"Hi Haley"

"Hey Nathan, I uh didn't know if you ate already so I brought you lunch."

Haley really missed him and she just wanted to throw her arms around him but it was so awkward. How were married people taking some time apart supposed to greet each other? She put the food in the kitchen and sat down on the big couch in the living room. The distance between them was evident. Nathan sat in the single chair on the other side. He was too angry to sit next to her. He couldn't wait to get past all the chit chat and get straight to his interrogation. Haley definitely had some explaining to do.

"So the place is nice. You and Lucas getting along ok?"

"Yeah me and Luke are cool."

"Um ok….Nate is something wrong"

"No Haley everything is great. Life has never been better."

"Ok so that was very sarcastic. I just wanted to spend a nice day with you. Is there a reason why you're sitting so far away from me?"

He got off the single chair and joined her on the couch leaving a space between them.

"Well I really missed you Nathan. When I said I wanted to take some time apart I didn't mean that we couldn't still talk like we used to."

"I'm sorry Haley but you have me a little confused, you know me the dumb poor husband you left. You don't want to live with your husband but you want to talk to him just like you always have. So then what are we doing then? What the hell is this?"

"Nate I'm confused too ok but not everything can be black or white. There are always grey areas and right now our relationship is grey to me. I don't know whether we're together or apart and I don't know if I want us to be together or apart. I love you. I want to spend time with you but I don't want our marriage to prevent me from doing the things I want to do. It's harder on me, you can play basketball. What's going to happen to us in the future? At some point one of us will have to sacrifice our career for our marriage and I don't think it's fair. We're going to be seniors next year, scouts are always recruiting players for the NBA, what if you get picked and you have to play for some other state. What's going to happen to us? Do I just drop everything and just follow you all over the country? Even though I can't stand being away from you I don't want to be your sidekick. I want to be more than Mrs. Nathan Scott. I know that if we stay together it's going to be me. I'm the one who is going to have to sacrifice the career. Nate you won't ever give up basketball and I'd never ask you to. Can't you just understand how I'm feeling and just move past all of it so we can have a nice afternoon together?"

"No, apparently you just like to get whatever you want lately Haley. You don't want a husband so you dump him. It's harder on me here Haley."

"What! How dare you say that, it's hard on both of us but at least you don't have to worry where your going to get money to pay for school next semester. You seem quite contented taking daddy's little bribes. Whatever happened to "I won't let my dad bribe me Haley" The minute we separated you just dove right into Dan Scott's pockets. We're apart but I still feel burdened. If I'm not working I'm in class or studying or working on my music. You don't work. College is much easier when your parents just give you money. All you have to worry about is your grades and basketball that's it."

"You forgot my wife. I have to worry about what my wife is up to when I'm not around with that spiky haired musician freak."

"Can we just focus on us and not Chris please. He has nothing to do with us. I want to work on us."

"He has everything to do with us. Where were you last night Haley?"

"If you must know father Nathan, I went out."

"With who?"

"Peyton."

"Just Peyton?"

"You were there last night?"

"See Haley I caught you lying."

"I didn't lie Nathan. I'm not going to tell you I went out with Chris when you're ready to blame him for our marital problems. Our problems have been around long before I even started working with him."

"You fuck him last night?"

"What! Nathan!"

"Answer me Haley."

"You know what Nathan I'm leaving. You and I clearly have different motives for this afternoon."

"Sit down Haley. Why did you go into a dressing room alone with Chris?"

"Because he wanted to hear my new song. You know me Nathan. I'm not a club person. I decided to come out because I never go anywhere, but the music was so loud and you know I hate hip hop. What's the big deal about me being the room alone together? We're in the studio alone together all the time."

"Just answer me Haley. Did you have sex with him?"

"No Nathan I would never cheat on you."

"Do you have feelings for Chris?"

"No, it's just about the music."

"Stop lying Haley. I know you. This is exactly the kind of guy you'd like, You told me what type of guys you usually go far. I know I was an exception. Don't lie Haley. Do you have any feelings for Chris at all?"

"No and he doesn't have feelings for me either. He is very professional. He is very serious. He thinks that I have tremendous potential and he wants to do a song with me that's it."

"Whatever Haley I don't believe you."

"Then don't. What were you doing at the club last night? Hook up with anyone?"

"No Haley I'm not like you. I wouldn't go into a room alone with another woman. I know that I'm married and I'd never ever cheat on you. Seems like you have no problem flirting with some other guy and lying to my face about it. I'm the only one working on this relationship. At least I'm honest Haley. You lied to me about Chris being with you last night and you lied to me about having feelings for him. I never lie to you. I know you have feelings for him Haley."

"How do you know that Nathan are you in my head?"

"No, maybe someone who I'm not married to had the common decency to let me know that my wife had feelings for another man."

"Really and who would that be."

"No one Haley."

"Who would tell you that? I never told anyone I had feelings for Chris because I don't. You're lying."

"This came from a very reliable resource."

"Like who? I've pretty much kept to myself these last few weeks. You're lying Nathan. Just stop it alright. Coming here was a mistake."

"No it wasn't it cleared a lot of things up for me. Now I know my wife is a liar. Those vows sure meant a lot to you Haley."

"Whatever Nathan I'm not going to stay here and let you tear me apart. I came here because I missed and I wanted to spend time with you. I won't allow you to badger me with these false accusations."

Haley's voice started to break with her last words. She was truly hurt by Nathan's accusations and lies. She did have a tiny crush on Chris but no one knew that and she would never act on it. It was only natural. Married people were still allowed to be attracted to other people, just not act on it which she didn't. Haley picked up her purse and left apartment fighting to hold back in her tears.


	17. Chapter 17: Queen Brooke

Hi everyone, here's the next update. The next one should be up by Sunday. I encourage everyone to review and I thank everyone who has been reviewing and helping me with this story. Ok I want to plug a story it's called A Time Best Forgotten by Anarchist278. It's on in the mature section and it's a Naley. Ordinarily I don't read Naley fics at all but I've been reading her other Naley story and it is amazing. I never thought I could enjoy a Naley. Although she has only written one chapter of this new story I am totally blown away by it. It deals with a very sensitive issue and she writes in such a way that readers can get vivid images of everything that is taking place. She's an excellent writer and should be writing more than just fan fiction in my opinion. So please read it and leave her review.

Kase

Chapter 17

Queen Brooke

Brooke was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was literally dying of boredom. Five minutes earlier she was pacing through the apartment in a desperate attempt to find something that would grab her attention. Something she could use to help her escape, something to satisfy her, something to help her forget about her current pathetic lonely existence. She was actually looking forward to the company of her spermy E-commerce partner. She detested him but he would be the only amiable human contact she would have for the week. She felt so isolated; it was reminiscent of the way she felt at Silvercrest University where she morphed into an aloof, antisocial android. Other than the occasional "get out my way" Bianca and Rachel's friendship still had not been restored to its usual loquacious nature. Two strong minded stubborn people will always find difficulty with conflict resolution. Bianca felt that Brooke's rudeness toward Trey was uncalled for and that Brooke should call him and apologize. Brooke felt that the way she treated Trey was not that bad and that how she treated another person should not interfere with her relationship with her best friend. Brooke was angrier with Rachel than she was with Bianca. To Brooke at least Bianca had a semi-legitimate reason to be perturbed with her, but Rachel on the other hand was just jumping on the Brooke-is-rude bandwagon, which in Brooke's eyes was worse. Since their Saturday morning dispute the pair had been acting like party hungry conjoined twins. Tonight they were at it again. Every night they would find somewhere to go and the nights they didn't, they found activities they could do right in front of Brooke to make her feel left out. Bianca would cook dinner and lay it out on the dinning table with candles and two plates. One night Brooke got excited when she saw three plates on the dinning table, but she was let down when she saw Allister sitting in the spot she should be sitting in. On nights she was too tired to go out for dinner she ordered in or ate nothing at all. Brooke hated to admit that she was lonely, so rather than reaching out to Bianca she convinced herself that she didn't need them or anyone else in her life to make herself feel happier. Again she was lying to herself. As much as people can enjoy just being in their own company, a life without friendship, family or love is a half life or no life at all. The one constant in Brooke's life was gone and without her dynamic duo she had no one. That's life. Friendships come, friendships go. Who needed them anyway?

She picked up her cell phone from her purse and searched through her very short phonebook for Lucas Scott's phone number. He had completed section two all by himself much to Brooke's delight and they were now on to section three. He was due at her apartment in fifteen minutes. As she stared at the blue highlight illuminating his stupid name on her cell phone she remembered herself sitting on his toilet begging him for toilet paper. She also remembered him smelling her underwear and threatening to destroy her urn. He had agreed to treat her well, and he had done so thus far but tonight was revenge night. Why should she be the only one suffering? She was a hungry, friendless, sexless, horny bitch right at that moment and misery loved nothing better than company. She pressed the dial button and waited tell she heard his annoying voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Brooke, don't worry I wont be late this time, I'm just getting in my car right now."

"Whatever, I have some things you need bring with you when you're coming."

"OK sure, what do you need?"

"I hope you have a pen and paper nearby because I'm only saying this once and you better have all this shit when you get here. So here it is I want a mini pizza from Pizza Hut with bacon and pineapples, a Big Mac and fries from Mc Donald's, an 18 ounce tub of strawberry Haagen Daz ice cream, a bottle of water, a box of Cheerios…"

"Wait wait Brooke slow down. Just go that over for me. You're going to fast."

"I'm not going that over and you better get all that stuff right and I need some feminine products too."

"Brooke you're pushing it, I barely got all the stuff you said before and you can buy your own damn girl stuff. You don't really want all this stuff you're just doing it to get back at me."

"If I really wanted to get back at you you would be at the police station being cross questioned for sexual assault right now. Don't forget that's still a possibility. So I need the 24 pack of Always Nighttime Extra Heavy Flow with wings, Tylenol Menstrual, Playtex Heat Therapy Menstrual Cramp Relief Heat Patch and a bottle of KY Warming lubricant. Bye"

Brooke didn't need any of the aforementioned feminine products and she was going to pay Lucas pack for buying them for her. She was wasting money actually. She didn't have her period and KY Warming lubricant was nothing but a paper weight for a virgin girl. But it made her feel better think of how awkward it would be for him to buy all those items. Who cares if she didn't need them? It's not like she couldn't afford to throw away fifty dollars in products she didn't need. That was what money was for anyway, to make people feel better.

It was almost 8:30 and Brooke was starving. What was taking Lucas so damn long? She sat down on her computer desk and played Hearts while she waited. She tried to engross herself in her game of cards with her counterfeit virtual play mates Ben, Michele and Lisa but she couldn't. Her game was being thwarted by the opaque reflection of herself on the computer screen. That dark shadowy image of herself made her feel disgraceful. Here sat beautiful Brooke Davis atrophying her youth. She could be doing anything she wanted right now but she chose to stay at home by herself to pretend that she was not wallowing in self pity. Over the first few weeks of school there had been so many mixers designed to unite the Hartford students and to encourage social interaction but Brooke refused to attend. The Hartford campus was gorgeous and not once had she taken any pictures. Photography was supposedly one of her favourite past times and she was yet to take a single shot on her camera. That shadowy reflection reminded her that she was a horny twenty one year old virgin with no friends, no boyfriend, no sex and no life at all.

There was a knock on the door. At last dinner time she thought. She just opened the door and went back into the room not even looking to make sure that visitor was in fact Lucas. She knew it was him. Lucas looked like a last minute shopper on Christmas Eve. Several grocery bags adorned both of his muscular arms and he could barely hold on to the large pizza box in his hand. He placed all the bags and the pizza box on the counter and walked uneasily toward Brooke's bedroom door.

"Brooke?"

"Go into the bathroom and wash your hands!"

"Why?"

"Don't question me just do it."

Lucas obeyed Brooke's commands. As he washed his hands in the bathroom he saw Brooke's body whiz by. He dried his hands on the bathroom towel and met Brooke in the kitchen rummaging through the assemblage of bags grunting in displeasure.

"Uh Brooke I'm sorry I didn't get everything. You were talking so fast. Especially those feminine products I didn't recognize any of them when you called them out so quickly..well actually I got one the KY that's the only one I knew."

"Why does that not surprise me."

"But all your food is there."

"Why is there a large pizza box here? I asked for a mini."

"Yeah I know. You're not the only hungry one. I figured we could share."

"Share? I don't want to share anything with you. You can have it I don't want it anymore."

"Brooke it's just a pizza and we are partners. We spend a lot of time together. What's a pizza between two.."

"Friends? I know you weren't going to say that because we are anything but. How much did all this cost?'

"I really don't remember."

Brooke took out a fifty dollar bill from her pocket and put it on the counter.

"That should cover it."

"Brooke you don't have pay me back."

Brooke just ignored him and stuck her money down into his jeans pocket. She grabbed her Mc Donald's bag placed it on the coffee table in the living room and lay back on the couch.

"Lucas come over here."

Lucas took his pizza box over to the living room, while Brooke turned on the television.

"Sit on the coffee table."

Lucas pushed her food aside and sat on the coffee table hovering right over her.

"Feed me"

"What!"

"Feed me my fries. I'm hungry so do it."

"What do I look like your slave?"

"That's right you are my slave. Now feed me my fries."

Lucas gritted his teeth; he could feel his anger intensifying with each servantile command Brooke barked at him. She had no idea who she was dealing with. In one quick movement her ass could be dangling from the balcony begging for mercy. But he didn't want to be that person. He was determined to end his seemingly perpetual callous behaviour. If he retaliated right now Brooke would be in tears and later he would go into self-vilification mode. He didn't want either of those things so he decided to play her little game. Maybe if he just played along and she got her revenge she would get over her anger with him and they could move on.

"Fine"

"Don't you use that tone with me. When I tell you to do something you bow before me and say "your wish is my command Queen Brooke. I'm always happy to serve you""

"What? Brooke that's insane."

"It wasn't insane when you made me beg for toilet paper."

"Brooke you know… I know we got off to a bad start but I really want to get along with you so can you just cut the crap."

"Lucas everything does not have to be on your terms. Since when do you care about us getting along. So you were trying to get along with me when you threatened me."

"I apologized for that can we please move on."

"Oh so Lucas wants to move on so who cares what I want."

"I care. I'm sorry. What do you want?

"I want you to feed me my damn fries before I get spiteful and tell Hargrove about you."

Lucas sat like a fool for twenty minutes feeding Brooke her fries. Brooke tried to hide it but she was getting turned on by him sitting so close to her. She could smell his cologne and he was so gentle. The fries were no longer just fries they were golden brown sticks of utter delight. French fries never tasted so good. Nothing turned her on more than the thought of being with a gentle lover.

"Did you do section three?"

"Yeah I did."

Lucas discussed all the ideas he had for the third section of their project. He was such an excellent student. He was always prepared. His preparedness this time made her feel ashamed because she had contributed nothing to any of the three sections thus far. When he was done they sat in silence.

"So uh Queen Brooke can I ask you a question?"

"What happened to you last week Friday? You looked terrible. Why were you out that late by yourself outside the club?"

"That is none of your business. But since I'm in charge, you can tell me what happened to you. You didn't look so hot either."

"Some guys beat me up."

"Serves you right. Why?"

"Just stupid guy fight. You know how guys are."

Just then the door opened and the room was filled with the half drunken giggles of Bianca, Rachel, Allister and some other guy Brooke did not know. When the girls saw Lucas they ran up to him.

"Rach look its Lucas."

"L-U-C-A-S"

Rachel had broken into a cheerleading chant of Lucas' name.

"Hi Bianca, hi Rachel where'd you guys just come from?"

"Charity football game the school had. It was T-O-N-S of fun."

"I'm sure it was. Brooke, why didn't you go with them? We could have rescheduled if you wanted to go.

The room fell silent. Brooke didn't know what to say. Should she lie and pretend that she had been invited and look like a fool in front of Bianca and Rachel?

"Lucas if you want you can heat up your pizza in the microwave."

Lucas looked at her quizzically but did as he was told.

"You guys better hurry up and get changed." Allister said

"You two are going back out?" Lucas asked from the kitchen.

"Yep that movie club is having another one of their movie marathons. I heard some people from class talking about it. They put the projector against the wall of the administrative building to make this huge screen and they set up speakers on stands and everyone brings fold out chairs or blow up beds or mats and they watch movies under the stars all night. They sell bar-b-cue, beer and other drinks all night to raise funds for the club. It's supposed to be really good." Rachel explained before she and Bianca scurried off to their rooms.

That did sound like fun. It was something the three of them would have a ball doing together. Brooke was feeling so left out. Maybe she should just apologize. The people you love know all your little quirks; they know exactly what buttons to press to get under your skin. Bianca and Rachel were pressing those buttons like they were going out of style. They knew how much Brooke enjoyed their friendship and they were using that to their advantage. Maybe she really did go overboard. They had never had a falling out like this before.

Brooke remained in the living room with the three guys.

"Oh where are my manners, Roger this is Brooke, Bianca and Rachel's room mate and this is uh…"

"Lucas"

"Right this is Lucas..Brooke's…"

"Project partner" Lucas confirmed.

Allister had only met Roger about two hours ago. He was one of the guys playing in the charity football game. Rachel had set her eyes on him while they were doing warm ups and had whispered to Bianca that she would be having him for dinner later. The girls came back out. They weren't dressed like they were going to be sitting in cold atmosphere for the evening. They probably just wanted to snuggle up with their partners under one jacket for the evening. What pathetic fucks? Who does that shit anyway? Snuggling up under the stars with some stupid guy watching stupid movies like The Notebook.

"Alright Brooke and Lucas we're off." Allister said.

"Ok"

Before they left the living room Bianca gave Brooke an evil stare.

"Rachel I am so glad we have dates who we can cuddle with all night long. It beats sitting at home alone."

Lucas just sat quietly eating his pizza on the couch. He knew something was up. When he heard the front door finally close he spoke up.

"So what was that about?"

"What was what about?'

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Not a clue"

"OK here's one, your friends giving you the cold shoulder, you not going with them to the game."

"Brooke?"

"Brooke?"

Brooke had zoned out. She was staring at him intently. Unbeknownst to him her stares were stares of desire. She was staring at him like he was a beef burger hot off the grill. She was horny as hell. She had been all night and every night lately. Bianca's little comment had gotten to her. She wanted to prove to them and to herself that she was not pathetic and she too could have the company of a man. But Lucas? Of all people. He was convenient; he was already in the apartment just sitting there looking yummy. He was attractive but half the time she didn't notice because she was too busy hating him. He was kinda sorta exactly what she wanted – a friend with benefits. Why risk falling in love, being intimate and then getting hurt when you could just get the intimacy minus the hurt?

She didn't need any emotional connection, he was a guy, she was a girl, they have needs and she "owned" him. Who cares if she hated him? You don't have to like your friend with benefits. She would show Bianca and Rachel who was pathetic. She was home but she wasn't alone.

"Strip"

"What?"

"Strip!"

"Brooke, what are you talking about? Do you want a strip of paper or something?"

"No dumbass, take off your clothes."

"You've got to be kidding"

"I'm not, just do it. Don't you want this?" Brooke said rubbing her thighs.

"Want what?" Lucas asked nervously

"This" Brooke said taking a step closer to him.

"Brooke you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Yes I do, just take your clothes off. You have to do what I say remember. If you read the student handbook you'd know that there will have to be mediation if I report you. I don't know what the outcome will be but news travels fast, your name will be slandered all over campus Mr. Basketball star. Think any of the scouts will recruit a player who's under investigation. This is your future here. One word - Kobe Bryant, look what happened to him. It's been what… two years since he was accused, he wasn't found guilty but have you seen him endorsing any products lately. Nope. Don't forget Lucas I own you now. So I'm saying this for the last time. Take your clothes off."


	18. Chapter 18: Loneliness and Deceit

Hi Kase here. I am so grateful to all the new reviewers. I encourage everyone to drop me a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter. I thank all my regular reviewers and please keep it up. I just want to give a shout out to Lucia who said that my chapters are her drug. That seriously cracked me up when I read it but thanks. I'm seriously too tired right now to tell if this chapter is total crap, but what the hell I'm posting it anyway. The words in italics are flashbacks. Next chapter by Friday.

Kase

Chapter 18

Loneliness and deceit

Brooke glanced up at the circular black and white clock on the wall. In five minutes it would be three o' clock and she had only written one paltry paragraph on her manuscript. The only sounds in the room were the light buzzes of HB pencils scribbling frantically on paper and the rhythmic ticking of the clock overhead; nothing that would be considered particularly distracting. Her task was to write a critical review of Emily Dickinson's poem "Because I could not stop for death". Fifty five minutes had elapsed and she was still struggling to focus her concentration on the task at hand. Her palms were getting sweaty and her pencil kept slipping out her hands. Her heart was beating as quickly as the ticking clock. It was just a class assignment but Brooke had not failed anything in years and if she didn't magically produce two pages of analysis in the next five minutes that streak would be broken. Each time she tried to fill her mind with the words of the poem they were drowned out by explicit flashes of the previous night's events - the nudity, the intimacy and the shame.

_Brooke pushed the coffee table aside and walked up to the CD player rack. Her eyes descending quickly down the rack in search of a CD that would make the mood just right. Perfect she thought as she found a satisfactory selection and put it inside the player. Lucas had not shed a piece of clothing yet. He just kept staring at her trying to figure what her intentions were. Didn't she hate his guts? She took a seat on the couch awaiting her own private Chippendale show._

"_Lucas I don't have all night!"_

_Why in God's name was Lucas hesitating? He did want to fuck her. This was every man's dream, to have a girl ready and willing to please him. Then again Brooke hadn't said anything about pleasing him or was it just her. Brooke really had no idea what she was getting into. He could feel himself getting aroused. Did it really matter how startled he was by her sudden advances. In a few minutes he could have her on all fours like a dog screaming in pleasure. Sure this was another one of her little servant games which he was at this point fed of playing, but this one was different, he stood to gain something out of this one. She pointed the remote control at the CD player, selected track two and pressed play._

"_Every stripper needs some music right"_

_Lucas chuckled, was he really supposed to start undressing and pulsating his hips to Beyonce's Naughty girl? Fine, he would strip but he was not dancing. This wasn't for Brooke, this was for him. If he played his cards right tonight he could easily seduce her. He walked closer to the couch and stood right in front of her. He took off his long sleeved black T-shirt and lightly threw it on her lap. He slowly took off his white wife beater and threw it on her head. Brooke didn't seem to care. Her eyes were too busy raping him. He was a male god. All the basketball and working out had certainly done his body a favour. He unbuckled his belt and then quickly ripped it out of the loops and forcefully spanked the chair with it. He bent down to take off his sneakers, then unzipped his pants and pulled down his jeans. There he stood in nothing but a pair of grey cotton boxers. Just one more item of clothing to go before he was completely exposed. Brooke saw him mouthing words to her but she could not hear a thing. She minimized the volume until his words became audible. _

"_You want everything off?"_

"_Come closer to me"_

_Lucas stepped closer until his feet were touching the edge of the bottom tapestry. Brooke's heart started to race, his erection was now mere inches from her face. Brooke nervously stood up and placed her hand on his chest pushing him back a little. She ran her hand slowly down his bare chest, touching his nipple, down to his six pack to the trail of hair leading to his manhood. She then ran her hands down his back from his shoulders down to the elastic band of his boxers. Lucas just stood there relishing the feeling of a woman's touch on his bare skin. He felt her soft feminine hands enter his boxers from behind, massaging and squeezing his ass. Lucas wanted to take the lead but he wasn't sure if it was still a game or the real thing. She brought her hands to his sides and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. There it was, right in front of her, her first close up look at a real erect penis. She stared nervously at it. Touch it? Don't touch it? Touch it? Don't touch it? Lucas was still looking at her studying her facial expressions as she explored his body. Her touch was different. This wasn't about pleasuring him, this was all about her. Her facial expression revealed the ambivalence in her mind. He knew what she wanted to do but for some reason she was hesitating. He gently took her trembling right hand and placed it on his erection. Lucas moved his hand off of hers and Brooke extended two of her fingers along his length. It felt so hard and warm. She gripped her hand around it and started moving her hand along it back and forth. She immediately discontinued the eye contact she had with him. There was no way she could look a guy in the eye while giving him a hand job. She turned his body around and pushed him unto the couch into a sitting position. She sat on his lap straddling him, still refusing to make eye contact. Her focus was solely on his erection as she resumed giving him a hand job. Lucas was staring between her legs. What was he supposed to do? This had to be the worst hand job he had ever gotten and she was sitting on his lap in a skirt with her legs spread apart. He was staring at the print of her clitoris through her blue Winnie the Pooh panties. What the fuck, did her mom by her that or something? What 21 year old girl still has panties with little cartoon characters on them? He just wanted to touch that tiny bulge on her panties that was protruding directly on Winnie's little honey pot. But he knew he had to take it slow. He wasn't the slow moving type but he knew that if he headed straight for her sexualized body parts she may get turned off and stop everything. He pushed the few strands of hair that were dangling in her face behind her ears. He pressed his lips against hers and Brooke immediately pulled back. She let go of his erection and started to climb off of his lap. Lucas stopped her by firmly gripping her around her waist._

"_Brooke wait, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I'm done"_

"_Was it the kiss? We don't have to kiss we can just do whatever you want, here continue." Lucas said as he placed her hand back unto his penis._

_Brooke pulled her hand off of it quickly._

"_Brooke? Come on. It's ok. I don't bite, you know you want this." Lucas said again trying to convince her not to change her mind._

"_Lucas put on your clothes and get out."_

"_What? Why? What did I do?"_

"_I'm serious, I'm going to my room now and when I come back out you'd better be gone."_

"_As you wish Queen Brooke." Lucas said sarcastically._

_Ten minutes later she heard the shuffling in the living room cease and the front door close. She put on her white Hartford hoodie and went outside for a walk. She couldn't stay in the apartment right now. She felt like somehow the plain white inanimate walls were judging her. They knew too much. They knew how lonely she was all the time, they knew what a discourteous roommate she was and they were just watching her first handshake with a penis. She walked aimlessly for an hour and then finally settled herself on the large brown callous root of an oak tree._

_Why did she start something she couldn't finish? Why didn't she finish what she started? Brooke was quite eager to have sex. She thought about it all the time. Where she'll be, how she'll feel, how it will feel and what kind of guy she would do it with. There were so many things she thought about, so many unanswered questions. Sometimes she wished she had a guy friend she was comfortable with that she could bombard with all her silly virgin questions. Where should her hands go? Should her heart be racing? Should there be music playing like on the movies? Who should do the insertion? Should she do something with her hands or just lay there like a zombie? All these questions plagued her mind. She could just ask Bianca and Rachel. Even though these were embarrassing questions to ask she was comfortable enough with them to ask, but Bianca and Rachel were different from Brooke. They did not view sex in the same way Brooke did. To Rachel sex was just plain fucking and to Bianca sex was leverage to tie a rich man down. Brooke saw sex as this amazing emotional, physical and spiritual connection between two people in love. There was a symbiotic relationship between sex and love. Maybe she was thinking like an idealistic naïve virgin but there wasn't anything casual about sex. To have a man maneuvering inside her. There would be no moment when a man would be closer to her than when he was inside of her. Being close to a man meant that it was easier for him to crush her because he knew all her weaknesses. He could easily use any number of things he knew about her to hurt her. Maybe he would not do it deliberately. But someday there would be that argument where it would all come out. That argument that neither one of them would want to lose. Painful words would be thrown back and forth. Kitchen utensils would be thrown, and then it would slip out. Her deepest darkest secret would be used to hurt her as if it was a grenade in a war. No one knew about it, but the man she slept with would have to know. She would have to tell him. She wouldn't be able to hide it at that stage of intimacy. So what choices did a scared but extremely anxious virgin have? Underneath that tree sat a lonely broken girl who was fighting to hold back tears. Brooke Davis under no circumstances cried. She was stronger than that. People who cried were just weak and needed to learn to bottle that shit up. So she sat there for hours ignoring the quizzical stares from passersby._

"Times up, everyone stop writing and pass your manuscripts up to the front."

Brooke stared at her miniscule paragraph and contemplated whether she should throw her script away or hand up substandard work. She couldn't do it. It's not like the lecturer would check class attendance so see if she was present but did not hand in the assignment. She stuffed it into her bag and casually walked out of class. She could always analyze the poem on another day and hand in her analysis at the end of the next class. She had another class now, Art History. She liked Art but today was not the day to sit through a two hour lecture. The bar seemed like a more pliable option at this point. Today she could be like any other college kid. She could drown her shame with alcohol.

Brooke entered the apartment moments later with the aim of changing into a raunchy outfit to wear to the bar. On her way to her room she glanced in the kitchen. It was disgusting. She hadn't washed any of her dishes or thrown away any of her empty food cartons since Bianca's cleaning strike. A noise coming from the direction of the bedroom hallway distracted her. No one is ever home at this time. Bianca had work until four and Rachel had class until seven. Rachel never skipped class. The shower was going. It was probably Bianca. She heard a loud spank echo threw the hallway, Bianca and Allister again she thought. She went into her bedroom to scour her closet for something to wear. Twenty minutes later she hadn't found anything she liked. Why did she need to dress up anyway? She didn't need to go to the bar, she could go to the grocery store and pick up a bottle and bring it back home. She heard Bianca and Allister talking in the hallway. She hoped they were clothed because she would have to pass right next to them to leave. Brooke opened her door and Bianca nearly died of shock.

"Trey? The guy you were in the shower with was Trey. Bianca." Brooke said in a disappointed voice.

"Trey I think you should go now. I'll see you around ok." Bianca said. Trey nodded at Brooke then sullenly left the apartment.

"Bianca, what is going on with you? Seriously, we need to call a truce right now and just talk because this is not like you at all. Cheating on Allister or any guy is just not you."

"Fine truce, lets sit."

They sat on the floor and began talking just like old times. One fight could never destroy the bond it had taken them years to build.

"Bianca what's going on I thought you liked Allister"

"I do, he's smart, charming…."

"Rich"

"Yeah rich too, he's mannerly, caring, he's everything a girl could ask for."

"But"

"There is not but"

"Yes there is. If there was not but you would not be cheating on him with Trey, who's supposed to be his friend."

"I dunno. It's hard to explain. He's everything a girl could ask for. He's perfect, no complaints. Any girl would kill to have a man like him. But the perfect Allister is just not enough for me. He has everything I ever wanted in a man, but if that was enough for me I guess I wouldn't need to turn to Trey."

"So this is about sex?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I like him. I mean I really like him. Ever since that first time Allister introduced us I felt this uncanny attraction toward him. Allister and I were supposed to go out one night but at the last minute his dad called with some business emergency so I had to take a cab home. Trey offered to give me a ride if I just gave him five minutes to finish up his work. We started talking about his job and before I even realized it, it was 12 o' clock. He told me about his family. He's really a compassionate person. He was supposed to go to Georgetown but he turned down his acceptance because he knew his true passion was working with cars. He stayed at home and became an apprentice. His dad threw him out, said he wouldn't support a son while he was throwing his life away. He's so brave. To sacrifice a life of financial comfort to do what he loves. I could never do that. He's interested in knowing who I am. He asks me questions like "where do I see myself in ten years?" and "what's my relationship with my parents like?" Allister talks to me but not like that. He only sees what's on the surface and I think that's all he wants to see."

"Bianca, if you know all of this why are you still with him?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do know. You know it. I know it. Allister is rich and that's your top priority in a relationship, money."

"Is that bad?"

"It's not whether it's bad or not Bianca. I know you don't love Allister now and I know that you never will. Are you willing to marry someone you don't love just because they're rich."

"It's not like that. When the time is right I can see myself loving Allister. He is everything a girl could want."

"But is he what you want?"'

"Yes. Of course."

"Really? So then what's showering with Trey about I know you're having sex with him."

"No no it's not like that. We're not having sex. Today was the first time."

"Will it be the last?"

"Sure."

"Look it's not my place to tell you how to live your life Bianca but I just want you to be happy. Whether you find happiness with Trey or Allister I don't care. Just you can't keep doing this to Allister. What if he finds out? Trey works for his dads company, he could lose his job."

"I know I know I'll stop."

"What about Allister are you going to tell him?"

"Brooke please, don't be crazy. You think he'd tell me if he was sleeping with his secretary. So Brooke this never happened. Not a word to anyone. Not even Rachel."

"Rachel doesn't know yet"

"Nope, you weren't supposed to know yet either."

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Yeah, when I was ready to."

"So if you liked Trey, why did you make me go out with him?"

"I felt so bad about having feelings for him, so I decided to hook you two up. I figured if you two hit it off I would be forced not to see him again because my best friend was dating him."

"So that's why you got so angry with me? I really thought you got way too angry with me over the whole Trey thing."

"You're right. When you acted so rudely towards him I knew that it would never happen for the two of you and I wouldn't have something to prevent me from wanting to see him again. So I guess I took out all my anger about that on you. Yeah I was angry with you because you were rude to him but not that angry. I wasn't stop cooking for you angry."

Bianca and Brooke had made up. Had they really? Like so many "resolutions" in life they had only resolved a symptom of the problem in their friendship, not the cause.

"Well Brooke I know I haven't been taking an interest in your life lately but what's going with you."

"Nothing really, same as usual." Brook lied.

She hadn't told Bianca about her first unsuccessful sex attempt, so why should she tell her about the second. Even though she loved Bianca and would put aside her anger to help her with her infidelity problems, she had not forgotten. The more she thought about it, the more resentful she was of Bianca. Bianca had screamed at her, denied her food, called her a spoilt brat, used Rachel to make her feel isolated just because of her feelings for some guy. The last few days without them made Brooke realize how empty her life was. She was so lonely that she turned to someone she hated for attention. She had made a huge mistake with Lucas just because of Bianca's deceit. Sure they made up for now but this dispute was far from over. They had too many unresolved issues for the cause of the problem in their friendship to not manifest itself in another way in the future.


End file.
